How I Met Your Father
by Ashleopard
Summary: Rose and Hugo ask how their parents met. All Hogwarts years and the years after Deathly Hallows just because. Mostly in Hermione's POV but Ron every so often. Rated for Chapter 20... but nearly all the chapters before that are T.
1. Prologue

**How much How I Met Your Mother have I been watching recently? Way too much. I was having trouble writing a Romione story post Deathly Hallows so I decided: Hey, why not write a story of them through the years? So, I present to you: How I Met Your Father. WARNING: I try to be funny. Keyword: _try._ So, enjoy and I'll update every day or so. ;)**

**Prologue**

**Hermione's POV**

"_And that, kids, is the story of how I met your mother."_

I smiled as the credits of the last episode in the final season of How I Met Your Mother began to play. The theme song was more of a sad anthem than a happy up-to-beat rhythm it was meant to be.

It was the year 2020. Rose (14) and Hugo (13) had been ecstatic about the annual marathon. Every year, upon their return home from Hogwarts, it had been a tradition to have a five-day How I Met Your Mother marathon. Why? Because, back when the show first aired in 2005, that happened to be the very same year Ron learned how to use the TV, and that was the first show we'd seen. And ever since, we'd never wanted to see it end. The last episode always took a little piece of our hearts with it.

Ron was sitting on the couch beside me. Rose and Hugo were sitting on the floor, looking as downcast as the rest of us felt. The last episode always did this to us. I smiled and thought about the adventures I'd had with Harry and Ron compared to what Ted had done in nine seasons.

Ron's breath in my ear distracted me from my train of thoughts. "I still think our story is better," he said in a soft voice.

I glanced at him with a smile. "Me too." I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. When I pulled back, I realized Rose and Hugo were watching us. I didn't blush as I would have maybe 22 years ago. "Yes?" I asked them politely with a defensive edge to my voice.

"You know, I realize something," Rose said. She crossed her legs as she turned to face us. "You've never told us the story of how you two met."

"Yeah," Hugo said with real curiosity in his voice as he kneeled on the floor. "And it might be interesting as long as it doesn't take nine years to tell…"

Ron and I laughed, both imagining how long we could take to tell our story. Many, many years. "Well, I could give you the short version," Ron offered. I glanced at him. Was there a short version?

"Sure," Hugo and Rose said, their blue eyes sparkling like their father's. I smiled, proud of them for no apparent reason.

"Well, there was this girl at Hogwarts that I really hated," Ron wrinkled his nose to add effect. "But she had a friend that I liked so I had to tolerate her. This girl… she drove me crazy. She was a bossy nagging control-freak. She hated Quidditch-" Rose and Hugo gasped in shock and I had to try really hard not to laugh, "-and, on top of that, she was an insufferable know-it-all!" he made wild hand motions for dramatic effect. "And you know what I did with her?"

"Tell her she was annoying?" Rose asked in her quiet, shy manner. Her eyes were wide, as if that was the worst thing she could imagine.

"Did you kick her, Dad?" Hugo asked earnestly.

"Not really," Ron glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "I married her."

"Mum?!" they exclaimed in unison. Rose broke off, "But... but if you hated Mum… what happened?"

Ron and I exchanged a look and laughed. It only took a second of staring into his eyes for all the memories to come back at once. Dirt… spiders… cats and rats… dress robes… dogs and otters… spearmint toothpaste… house elves… roses… Australia… other things I'd rather not think of in front of my children… our wedding… more other things… Rosie… Hugo… other other things… play dates with James… and Albus… and Lily… Rosie's first day of Hogwarts… Hugo's first day of Hogwarts… their returns… everything.

"Well, that's a good question, Rosie," I said when Ron didn't answer. "And I'd be happy to tell you. Kids, get comfortable," I smiled as I sat back in the couch with Ron's arm around me. "Because you're about to hear the story of how I met your father."

**Reviews are appreciated! Seriously, anything. Just let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express

**Usually I won't update this fast but I finished two Chapters. IMPORTANT: I'm going to be switching between movie moments and book moments because let's face it, we all have our favorites (and what writer likes to hang over a book and copy lines?). The first few Chapters are short but they get longer around Chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews already. :D**

**Chapter 1 – The Hogwarts Express**

**Hermione's POV**

"Don't worry, Neville," I smiled in the most reassuring way I could manage. "I'll help you find Trevor."

Neville sniffled and nodded before walking off down the train corridors. I sighed heavily. He needed to keep a better watch of his toad! Nevertheless, I would help him look.

I walked through several compartments looking and found nothing. I was starting to lose hope in ever finding the toad. When I came up on the next doorway I found it open so I stepped right in. "Has anyone seen a toad?" I asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

The first person I saw in the compartment was a boy my age with fiery red hair and ice blue eyes. He had a lot of freckles. He shook his head and wrinkled his nose at me. "No."

Then I noticed the wand in his hand. "Oh, you're doing magic?" I crossed my arms and raised my chin in a challenge. "Let's see it, then."

The boy blinked suspiciously at me before sitting up straight and clearing his throat. He pointed at the fat rat on his lap and recited, "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"_

There was a spark and the rat squeaked, but nothing happened. I unsuccessfully attempted to stifle laughter. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" The boy cast a look at the person sitting next to him that I couldn't see. "I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me." To prove my point, I sat down opposite of them and pointed my wand at the other boy. He had untidy dark hair, green eyes and broken glasses. "For example," his pupils narrowed in fear and I almost laughed again. "_Oculus Reparo."_

The boy's glasses mended quickly and only then did I recognize who he was. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter!" I sat up a little higher. "I'm Hermione Granger. And, you are?" I looked at red-head boy.

He'd just stuffed his mouth full of candy – disgusting! – as he glanced up at me and then mumbled, "I'm Ron Weasley."

I blinked at him. "Pleasure." I turned back to address them both now. "You two had better get your robes on. We'll be arriving soon." As I stood, I cast a glance at Ron. I hardly knew him but I already knew very well that I was not going to like him very much. All that candy and his pet rat and not to mention the small, sooty patch of dirt I'd just noticed on his nose. Messy!

My plan had been to walk away just like that and keep looking for Trevor, but there was something about the dirt… well, it'd be rude not to tell him. That's how I'd been raised, right? Tell the truth. I turned, grabbing the door and looking at Ron. "You have dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there," I pointed at my own nose. He wiped his nose in a failed attempt to remove it.

I turned and walked away just like that. My stay had been a little longer than I'd anticipated… but no matter. I'd checked and there was nothing in that compartment that mattered much, well, besides the famous Harry Potter. But apart from that, there was no reason for my thoughts to dwell on the students I'd just met.

/

"You hated Dad, too?" Rose exclaimed. "But... all this story has proven is that both you and Dad hated each other!"

"And, you see," Ron said, "that's why it's interesting. Tell me you're not intrigued!"

I smiled. _Intrigued_. I'd taught him that word.

Rose was sitting forward, looking very intrigued indeed. Even Hugo was showing interest, though he had the horrible tendency to overlook things like his father. Sometimes I was a little worried for his future.

"Well, it's a good thing you want to hear more," I said, "because there's much more story to tell."

/

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Hogwarts is amazing! Here I'm normal (well as normal as witches and wizards can get, but you know what I mean) and everyone understands. And guess what? I've even got friends now! Their names are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley (but we all call him Ron). I met them on the Hogwarts Express and they're really nice! Well, Harry's nice. Ron is… well, you wouldn't understand if I were to tell you Ron is Ron. But, most definitely, Ron is Ron._

_ How are things at home? I hope you get this letter! I'm a bit worried because it's owl post and everything now. Harry was raised by his Muggle relatives so he understands how it feels, but I tried to explain it to Ron for twenty minutes (he's Pure-Blood, you see. All wizarding family. He doesn't even know what a telephone is!). He called me mental when I said owl post was strange. Ugh, boys. But I just wanted to let you know how school was. By the way, I was sorted into Gryffindor! (That's the house with the bravery and loyalty and stuff) But the Sorting Hat was considering Ravenclaw for a minute. Both Harry and Ron are also in Gryffindor. _

_ Anyways, I look forward to hearing back. I love you!_

_ Your daughter, Hermione._

**Intrigued indeed is a very good word. And each Chapter ends with a letter... just because I find it amusing when Hermione doesn't realize she tends to obsess over Ron. Reviews are appreciated and I'll update soon! **


	3. Chapter 2 - Charm's Class

**And now for one of my personally favorite scenes! Wait... scratch that. Nearly all Romione scenes are my favorites...**

**Chapter 2 – Charms Class**

**Hermione's POV**

"Remember class, swish and flick," Professor Flitwick said. "And pronounce. Repeat with me, _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" I said with the rest of the class. Professor Flitwick told us to try it out on our own.

Before I had the chance to try it myself, Ron caught my eye. "_Wingardium Leviosar._" He swished and flicked as he spoke. When nothing happened, he frowned and started lashing his wand at the feather murderously.

"Stop, stop!" I exclaimed as I put my arm out to stop him. "You're going to take somebodies eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's _Leviosa. _Not _Leviosar_!"

"Well then, go on. You try it," Ron challenged me.

With firm resolve, I stiffly picked up my wand and aimed it to the feather. Then, with a swish and flick, I declared, "_Wingardium Leviosa._" The feather steadily started drifting upwards. I smirked and Ron glared at me. He pulled up his books and snobbishly crossed his arms.

/

Afterwards, I was walking to my next class. I recognized Ron and Harry walking ahead of me and I took up a faster pace, hoping to maybe catch up. I liked them; they were some of the first real friends I'd ever had.

But then I heard what Ron was saying and my heart broke.

Metaphorically speaking, of course, it's impossible for a heart to physically break due to emotional trauma as I was currently experiencing…

You get the point.

"'It's _LeviOsa! _Not _LevioSAR!_" Ron over-annunciated. "She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

At first I was angry. I pushed my way up ahead and past him, making sure he saw me stalk by. I wiped a few tears from my eyes as I moved and sniffled, trying to hold the tears back until I was away from him. I wasn't going to give Ron the satisfaction of knowing how much he'd hurt me.

/

"Huh?" Hugo asked, staring at Ron with wide eyes. "And you always tell us not to talk behind other people's backs!"

Ron was glowering at the wall. "I was a real arse back then," he grumbled. "If I could go back to my 11 year-old self, I'd give him a Bat Bogey Hex he wouldn't soon forget."

Rose was leaning forward where she sat. "Well, what happened next?"

I shrugged, thinking back to those long hours in the girls' lavatory. "I went to the bathroom and cried for the remainder of the day," I responded truthfully. I grinned. "And I promised myself that I would never talk to that low-life, self-centered jerk Ronald Weasley ever again."

Their silence at that begged the answer.

"But there are only so many experience you can live through with other people without becoming friends…"

/

I sniffled as I walked out of the stall I'd been in. Using the sleeves of my robe to rub my sore eyes, I didn't notice the huge troll until it was looming nearly directly over me. I gasped and stepped back to the stall. The troll grunted and raised the large wooden club he was holding and aimed at me. Doing the most rational thing I could think of, I screamed and ran back into the stall. I ducked just in time to save myself as the weapon took out the walls just over my head.

Then I heard one of the voices I least expected to hear at that moment. It was Harry. "Hermione, move!"

Obediently, I began crawling. But the troll swung again, knocking more wood down on top of me. I did the only logical thing and screamed, "Help! Help!"

Harry and… oh, Ron was there, too… I wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not. Anyway, Ron and Harry began chucking pieces of stalls at the troll. They didn't appear to be having any effect on the troll though, as it kept moving toward me. Then, Ron shouted, "Hey, pea-brain!" just as a piece hit him in the head, distracting the troll.

Taking my chances, I crawled so I was under the sinks. But the troll saw me. I moved just in time to save myself from being smashed with the sink. Water sprayed from the plumbing. "Help!" I pleaded again.

Harry dodged forward and grabbed the troll's club. He fell onto the troll's neck and the club whished past my head. The troll attempted to buck Harry off like a bull, but instead of falling off, Harry somehow managed to get his wand up the troll's nose. I wrinkled my own. Uh… ew.

The troll grabbed Harry by his foot. He aimed his club to strike. My stomach clenched in fear. "Do something!" Harry yelled.

The troll swung but missed.

"What?" Ron asked, looking around helplessly.

"Anything!"

Another miss, but I knew Harry was running out of luck fast.

Ron finally seemed to get the idea and pulled out his wand. "Hurry up!" Harry yelled. He knew as well as I that he didn't have another chance.

I don't know what propelled my next action, it just kind of happened. "Swish and flick!" I instructed purely on instinct.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The club flew into a standstill above the trolls head. I nearly congratulated Ron at getting the spell right, but then I remembered our predicament and kept quiet.

When the spell broke, the club fell onto the troll's head. The troll stumbled and dropped toward Harry who skittered out of the way of the falling troll just in time.

Seeing it was unconscious, I finally realized what had just happened. Ron had saved my life because, no doubt, the troll would have come for me when it finished with Harry. I fought the urge to thank him because of his harsh words earlier. _Oh, grow up, Hermione! _I scolded myself. _Be more mature. He just saved you, the least you can do is forgive him! _

And so I forgave Ron.

/

"And that's the story of how your father and I became friends," I said. "Of course, that's only the tip of the iceberg."

"Oi, 'Mione," Ron said, "can I tell the next part?"

"But you already told your version of the story," I said.

"No, I got this. I'm gonna spice it up a little," he winked.

"In first year our friendship was completely platonic."

"Well," Ron scoffed as he leaned back and glanced at Rose and Hugo, "maybe to you. I was a bit more ahead of the game."

/

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I apologize for not writing recently. A lot has happened. _

_ It all began in Charms class when I was partnered with Ron. I said something that upset him and later found him talking behind my back. I went to the bathroom and composed myself and when I went to leave, I found a troll confronting me. Long story short, Ron and Harry appeared out of nowhere and saved me. _

_ And that's all there is to tell. Ron is being nicer now which I can't complain about. Sorry this was a little short._

_ Love, Hermione._

**Reviews make my day! See you all next Chapter when Ron becomes Hermione's knight... literally! (Well technically speaking he's Harry's knight...) Oh, whatever. He becomes a knight.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Chess

**My dad took away my computer because apparently I am not allowed to call my brother a "cockroach" AND even though I'm getting an A in World History I got an F on an assignment so there's another reason I don't deserve a computer. Sorry, just a little bit of a lot pissed.**

**On a happier note, I still have my IPod. :D So enjoy this Chapter and lets hope autocorrect isn't being a pain in the arse!**

**Chapter 3 – Chess**

**Ron's POV**

"As you kids know," I said, glancing proudly at Hugo, "I'm a master at chess. Not even your mother can beat me!"

Hermione scowled light-heartedly. "I beat you once… remember, it was in-"

"Nah!" I interrupted her. "That's another story. Anyway, as I'm sure Uncle Harry or James have told you several times already, in our first year of Hogwarts, Harry rescued the Sorcerer's Stone from Professor Quirrell and delayed Voldemort's return. Well, to get to the Sorcerer's Stone, the three of us – Harry, Mum and myself – all had to pass several different mind tests. One of these was a life-sized chess game. I, of course, was rocking the board. But in order for Harry to checkmate the king, I had to sacrifice myself. Hence, the most romantic part of first year."

/

The Queen approached, closer and closer. It was moving too slow, giving me time to think about what I was doing. That Queen could kill me if I wasn't careful! Knock me on the head just right… or what if I landed wrong? Harry and Hermione's words bounced around in my skull, echoing over and over again. _"He's going to sacrifice himself." "No you can't! There must be another way!"_

I was distracted from the present as I thought. Hermione had yelled like she cared about my well-being. _Well, what are friends for? _I asked myself. It was nice to know someone cared, though. Sometimes (or almost all the time) I felt like Mum and Dad didn't have enough time to worry for me. Not that I wanted to be doted over, that is.

Then the Queen struck and the world went black.

When I regained consciousness, I was lying in the stone remains of my Knight. My head throbbed like crazy. I tried to sit up, but little spots danced in my vision. "Ow," I mumbled.

"You're awake…"

I blinked and realized I wasn't alone. Hermione was kneeling beside me, her hand resting gently on the side of my head, just above my hairline. Her brilliant brown eyes were wet, though she seemed to be perfectly able to contain tears. "You've been knocked out for ten minutes. How do you feel?"

"Fine," I lied, trying my best not to move. Then I noticed it was only the two of us here. "Where's Harry?"

Hermione frowned deeper. "He continued alone, told me to stay here with you. We've got to go and tell Dumbledore to come back… but I couldn't drag you after me and I couldn't leave you. Do you think you can walk?"

"Sure," I grunted as I sluggishly sat up. "Jus' gimme a moment…"

"Oh, here, let me help."

Hermione wrapped her arm around my back. I hooked mine around her neck. She helped me stand, struggling to balance both of our weights alone. After a moment, I was able to stand without her help. I released my hold on her and let her draw away, not realizing I'd been so close to her until she was gone. "Thanks."

"No problem," she wiped some dust of her skirt in an orderly fashion. "Now let's get to the Owlery. You look like you can walk."

/

"And then I said, 'Hermione, you're awesome and beautiful and if I'm ever an ass to you-'"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Sorry, geesh… but we're all grown-up's here."

Hermione rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "That's not the only thing I was talking about. We both know very well that you never said any of that."

I shrugged. "I was just trying to spice it up! Unfortunately I don't have any wild misadventures with girls to tell like Ted always does. Well, not until sixth year at least… can we skip ahead? Please!? I promise I won't-"

"Okay, that's enough of that," Hermione's voice silenced me. "How about we continue on to the next part? I think when you defended me from Malfoy would be good. Kids?"

"You mean Scorpius's dad?" Rose asked. I bit back an exclamation. Rose was too fond of the Malfoy boy for my liking.

"Yeah, that's him," I snorted. "Good ol' Draco Malfoy. He was a real…" – I adjusted my language – "jerk to the three of us. Harry was Voldemort's arch enemy, I was the blood-traitor and Hermione was…" I swallowed, "'Mione was the M-word." I would never dare say that word in a million years. I glanced at Hermione. "Can I tell that part, too?"

Hermione smiled. "Why not? As long as you don't add in a snogging scene."

/

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Can you believe it's already been a year? I'll be coming home very soon and look forward to seeing you. I have the most amazing story to tell you! Harry, Ron and I saved the Wizarding World from You-Know-Who (that one evil guy). There was a bit of blood and bruises, but we're all alive. It's going to sound really dangerous, but trust me, it could've been much worse. Like if You-Know-Who did come back, we'd all have to go into hiding. Anyway, all's good._

_See you in a few!_

_Love you daughter, Hermione._

**Not so bad I hope. :) Thanks for the reviews! Appreciated as always (though I'm sure you're getting tired of me saying that already...) And for any of you Percy Jackson fans out there... I encourage you to see the Sea of Monsters! IT IS AMAZING AND TYSON IS ADORABLE I JUST WANT TO HUG HIM SO BAD.**

**Have a good day and keep Fanfictioning! (I declare it a word.) ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Mudblood

**:D Thanks for the wonderful reviews; they're enough to make my day! So, without further ado, here's the next Chapter. **

**Chapter 4 – Mudblood**

**Ron's POV**

Oh no.

What was the Slytherin Quidditch team doing out on the field? The field was reserved for Gryffindor! I glanced at Hermione and we walked over to the two teams in harmony. I listened to find out what was happening. Wait… Malfoy was the new Seeker?

/

"Scorpius's dad was a Seeker?"

"Not now, Rose."

/

"Unlike some, my father can afford the best," Draco said with a smug face that made my skin crawl. How I wanted to blast him with a hex that would send him flying ten feet back…

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione commented on the Slytherin's new Nimbus 2001's. "They got in on pure talent." Hermione cocked her head to the side. I acted cool, mildly impressed by Hermione's display.

Draco was scowling now. He moved to face Hermione. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy Mudblood," he sneered.

The comment obviously hurt Hermione. It was clear in the way she responded by not saying anything. I felt the strong urge to defend my friend; after all, she had gotten into the mess defending me.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy," I don't exactly know when my body decided to bring my wand into this matter, but before I knew it I was aiming at Malfoy. "Eat slugs!"

/

"Dad!" Rose exclaimed. "Why would you do that? I'm sure he didn't mean harm… and it's mean to go around hexing people at random!"

I hid my irritation. "Rosie, honey, this is different," I said in the calmest voice I could muster. "Malfoy was a slippery, slimy git who had it coming."

"Did he eat slugs?" Hugo asked excitedly. "Well? Did he?!"

"Not exactly…" I shuddered as I remembered the feeling of the gooey, disgusting slugs sliding up my throat…

"How about I tell this part?" suggested Hermione. "I bet I can make it as interesting as you without the 'ew'."

I nodded in relief for her to continue.

/

**Hermione's POV**

I glared at Malfoy with the most anger I could possibly muster. He glowered back in what I was sure was a much more successful evil look. I definitely needed to work on my evil looks.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy," Ron growled, drawing his wand. I glanced nervously at him and then back at Malfoy. "Eat slugs!"

There was a brilliant flash of green light and Ron flew back several feet. I gasped and immediately started running to him. I could faintly make out the snickering of the Slytherin's in the background. My stomach twisted in disgust. How could they laugh at a time like this?!

I stumbled to a kneel beside him. "You okay, Ron?" I asked. He was slowly sitting up, turning away from me so he kneeled with his hands on the ground facing away from us. "Say something!" I pleaded.

And then I witnessed one of the most sickening things in my whole life. Ron threw up a slug.

_Oh no, this is all my fault!_

/

"Ew!" Rose squealed. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!"

"Woah!" Hugo seemed to be debating between considering that as the coolest thing ever and absolutely revolting.

"Yeah," Ron shuddered. "It wasn't pleasant… but it was worth it. I didn't think so at the time but now I'm really glad I stood up for my friend Hermione." He grinned cockily at me.

"Did I ever thank you properly for that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not until later that year. 'Member? It was right before summer."

"No…"

Ron smirked. "My turn again."

/

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ Draco Malfoy – that foul Slytherin – is the new Seeker for the house Quidditch team. Here's a story for you…_

_ So Ron and I were down at the Quidditch field to watch the Gryffindor team train. The Slytherin's appeared with a bunch of Nimbus 2001's (newest broomstick model) and told off the Gryffindor's. Ron and I went over to confront them and Draco called me this word… Mudblood (forgive my language). In our world, it's a very bad name for a Muggle-born Witch or Wizard. _

_ Ron was a very good friend… he tried to hex Malfoy, but ended up throwing up slugs for the rest of the day. I felt horrible. He told me it wasn't my fault… but I still feel guilty. _

_ Second year is off to a great start, otherwise. I was thinking maybe I could get a cat? Harry had Hedwig and Ron has Scabbers… but I understand if it's too much. Just a thought. _

_ Love, Hermione._

**Looking back I only now realize that's kind of short. xP Sorry, they'll get longer soon!**

**So for a later Chapter I'm deciding whether I should write the scene where Ron returns and Hermione beats the crap out of him or if I should write from Ron's POV about that Christmas morning in the pub with the Deluminator and the little ball of light passing through Ron's chest. If you have an opinion on the matter, don't hesitate to write it down in the review box! Always open for ideas. :) Anyway, see you next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Thank You

**Another short Chapter... but like I said they'll get longer soon. It's time for That Awkward Moment when Hermione gives Ron a handshake instead of a hug! :D And I added a scene because, hey, why not?**

**Chapter 5 – Thank You**

**Ron's POV**

"Harry," Neville exclaimed. "It's Hermione!"

Quicker than Harry, my head shot to the entrance of the Great Hall. Sure enough, there stood Hermione – unpetrified and smiling. I wide smile crossed my face in return. I'd never been so happy to see her.

She began running to meet us. I stood up, Harry behind me. Hermione threw herself at Harry and embraced him in a huge hug. My stomach twisted into knots as I hoped for a similar greeting. She let go of Harry and turned to me. Hermione opened her arms as if she were about to give me a hug, but then stopped short. I then realized that instead of greeting her, I'd simply stood there like a lunatic while smiling. She glanced up at me, only a hint of nervousness was detectable in her eyes.

"Er…" I stuttered and frowned, realizing just how great of a friend I was being. I nodded and swallowed uneasily, extending my hand. She shook it and my grin returned. "Welcome back, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes glowed. "It's good to be back."

This was followed by small-talk and congratulations about how we saved the world again. We insisted we had gotten a lot of help from her and stuff like that, but I didn't realize much. I was feeling much better than I had in what felt like forever. Yet, at the same time, an emotion I'd felt many a time was rushing through me.

Why was I jealous?

I can understand why I would be jealous if say Charlie got a new Nimbus 2001 or if Ginny became a famous Quidditch Player, but why was I jealous now? Hermione was back! The duo was a trio once again! So why was their jealousy in me stronger than nearly ever before?

The answer came to me later that night. Hermione was talking to us gleefully when she said, "I'm lucky to have friends like you." While this may have seemed directed at both of us, she was looking at Harry when she spoke. The jealousy stabbed harsher than ever, and I realized.

I was jealous because it would appear that Hermione fancied Harry.

Hermione's temporary petrification had led me to realize how important our friendship really is to me. Without Hermione, it just hadn't seemed right. While she was gone I'd found myself wishing she was around to tell me when to study or pulling me to the library against my will.

A voice seemed to talk to me in the back of my mind. It said, _You should tell Hermione how much you missed her. It'll be a nice gesture to prove you're truly glad she's back!_

_ Yeah, _I agreed with the voice. _That's exactly what I'll do!_

I didn't actually consider talking to her about such things until we were on the Hogwarts Express. The three of us were alone in the compartment until Harry left to pick up candy with his excessive amounts of money, leaving me and Hermione alone.

My eyes wandered from the window to Hermione casually. She was also looking out the window in comfortable yet awkward silence that somehow managed to happen at the same time. Her eyes flicked to me and she blushed faintly. "Er, Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?" I asked a little too eagerly for no apparent reason.

"Thank you for… for defending me from Malfoy back in the fall…"

I beamed. "No problem Hermione! And, for the record," I glanced side-to-side cautiously, "I'm glad your back. It was quite lonely without you."

Hermione smiled so I could see her large front teeth, causing me to smile wider.

And then Harry walked in to find us smiling foolishly at each other. Thankfully, he was so preoccupied by chocolate frogs he didn't seem to notice.

/

"So, kids," I cleared my throat as I finished, "by this point we've told you all the real vital parts of our friendship, right?"

Rose and Hugo nodded. Hermione shrugged as if there were other things she would've liked to say.

"Well, there's something we've failed to emphasis, and Uncle Harry will second this statement without a millisecond's hesitation. In our years at Hogwarts, Hermione and I fought. A _lot_. And I mean next to constantly. We nearly always were bickering about one thing or another. But we didn't have our first real big row until third year."

"My turn again," Hermione said. "Just in time for the year of cats and rats."

/

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I'll be coming home soon. Can you believe the year is almost over? Hearing about my petrification must've come as a shock to you but I assure you I'm better than ever, all thanks to Harry and Ron once again. They snuck into the Chamber of Secrets and killed the monster that petrified me and defeated You-Know-Who again. _

_ I will fill you in more when I see you; it's a lot to write on one piece of parchment. And Ron is bugging me about how 'I have been gone for months and I need to get out more' and stuff. _

_ Love, Hermione._

**Hermione's back. :D And it's time for the year of cats and rats! As always I appreciate any Reviews and keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Crookshanks

**I managed to squish third year all into one Chapter... which isn't a good or bad thing really. I added both book and movie versions because Ron doesn't get stabbed in the movie and Hermione doesn't hug Ron in the book. :) **

**Chapter 6 – Crookshanks**

**Hermione's POV**

They had told me he had been at the store a long time; that he would only show affection to someone worthy of his companionship. And for some reason he'd chosen me to care for. I had to admit, he was adorable.

Crookshanks. My new pet cat. And just in time for third year!

But on the Hogwarts Express, Crookshanks proved just how much trouble an intelligent cat could cause.

I couldn't remember much besides running down the train corridors after Crookshanks while Ron ran behind me. We shoved past a couple of first years. "Crookshanks no!" I yelled breathlessly. He didn't seem to understand, which confused me.

"Scabbers!" Ron finally managed to shove past me and threw himself at the two animals. There was a lot of hissing and some high-pitched squeaking. Then I heard Ron's triumphant grunt and I grabbed Crookshanks as fast as I could, stroking him gently and restraining him at the same time.

Ron stood up and glared at me, or more precisely the cat in my arms. "I'm warning you, Hermione," he threatened, "keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers!"

"He's a cat, Ronald," I spat, "what do you expect?"

/

"And that's more than enough said," I shuddered, not wanting to relive that particular year especially. It had been a very lonely year for me.

"Hang on," Ron insisted. "What about when Scabbers disappeared? Or the good stuff? So far third year was the most romantic year!"

I rolled my eyes, more than happy to think about those awkward moments. "Fine, I've got two more memories that are worth sharing from third year. Otherwise it's as good as history to me. Well, three if you count that time I slapped Malfoy…"

I started before Rose could say something in Draco's defense. "So one day we were in Care for Magical Creatures Class…"

/

Harry neared Buckbeak. I stiffened as the Hippogriff clapped his beak at Harry. Not thinking, my hand shot out and grabbed Ron around his wrist. I concentrated on taking a few deep breaths. Poor Harry… this could be dangerous.

And then I realized I was holding Ron's hand. I looked down at our hands and then up at Ron to find he was looking at me with the strangest expression. In sync, we stepped away from each other.

Well that was awkward….

/

Now, how to explain this next part? "So the cats and rats wasn't the only fight we had that year," I said. "On top of that, Ronald was mad at me about turning in Harry's Firebolt."

"Oh, come on Hermione, even you have to admit that it was a-"

"Quiet, Ron! I stand by my actions."

"Even though they were the wrong ones."

"They may not have been at the time, you didn't know."

"Whatever."

"Anyway," I said, "one night, Ron woke up the _entire _Gryffindor tower screaming his head off because Sirius Black had woken him up standing over him with a knife."

"It was bloody scary!"

I shuffled my fingers. "That was when we became friends again."

/

(I apologize that I do not have the book with me... I read it a few months ago and only know what happened so this isn't going to be the same as the book but it's still a big moment in their relationship and it doesn't feel right to skip it.)

What had happened this year? Ron and I hadn't spoken in months... and now he'd almost been stabbed. My eyes welled with tears every time I remembered his scream... every time I thought about him lying motionlessly in his bed while Sirius Black huddled over him, his knife soaked in the blood of my best friend.

Yes, even after all this time, Ron was my best friend. That was a fact I was not afraid to admit. His friendship meant more to me than any other friendship I'd ever had (though there hadn't been many due to my initial weirdness) and I was just throwing it away as if I could walk into the nearest store and pick up a new one.

I had to set things right with Ron.

That night, I walked up to his Dorm room. Ron was alone, looking through a book (to my immense surprise). And then I realized it was a book called _How To Play Quidditch for Dummies._

"Hey," I said quietly.

Ron looked up at me, his eyes flashing. "Harry's not here," he said in a slightly cold voice.

"I know, I saw him down in the Common Room."

"Then what do you want?"

"To apologize." I sniffed, forgetting his rudeness as I remembered his near-death experience. "I'm so sorry, Ron. A-about Scabbers a-and a-about the F-firebolt... I'm sorry! But I've missed you... I mean, you and Harry. I-I've been an... an _arse_ this past year-" his eyes widened at my language, "-so I want you to know that. I-I want to be your f-friend again, Ron. Please?" my eyes were watering uncontrollably.

Ron shrugged, looking at me a little more kindly. "Well... maybe. But you _have_ been an arse..."

I smiled and restrained myself from hugging him. I was feeling better than I'd felt all year. He'd talked to me.

/

"And then there was that one time when Buckbeak 'died'."

/

Silence was thick in the air. I tried to hold back the sobs that were racking my body as I watched the executor approach where Buckbeak was waiting. He raised his ax, aiming carefully at his target and my stomach twisted in a painful knot. Why was this happening to an innocent Hippogriff?

The quiet was broken by the sound of a neck (or pumpkins…) being severed. Crows flew away from the scene of the death, giving an ominous feel to the air.

I didn't fight the tears. Turning to Ron, I wrapped my left arm around the front of his chest. My right arms slid behind his neck and I buried my face in his shoulder. I was vaguely aware of Harry leaning on my back, his hand on my shoulder.

I sniffled loudly and cried into Ron's jumper. Ron's left arm was wrapped around me, his hand on the small of my back. (If I'd looked up, I would have noticed Ron giving Harry a strange look.)

Then Scabbers bit Ron and things went downhill from there. I didn't think about that moment until I lay down to sleep that night, where I realized that in that moment only two things had been important to me.

I'd almost witnessed the death of an innocent animal.

I'd turned and hugged Ronald Weasley for comfort.

/

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Once again my story is too long for my letter. Remember Sirius Black? Yeah, well turns out he isn't evil. He didn't try to kill Harry or stab Ron. In fact, he just wanted to hex Scabbers and that's why Crookshanks kept attacking him. _

_Will explain more later. I've had a very long day and I just want to rest._

_ Oh, and Ron's forgiven me… I think. He's talking to me again and he seems friendlier to Crookshanks. Sirius got him a new pet owl – Pigwidgeon – and Ron asked for Crookshanks for approval. Crookshanks likes Pig, so there won't be any more pet business._

_ See you soon!_

_Love, Hermione. _

**Pig is so cute. 3 ... even though they decided to leave him out of the movies too. Well, we still got that awkward hand scene... and if you look really carefully, there's some Drapple action going on in the background there! :D **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to put down your feelings in that little box down there purposefully dedicated to reviews! **


	8. Chapter 7 - I'm a Girl

**Time for the Yule Ball :D Where things really start to get complicated! And this is also where the Chapters start getting consistently longer.**

**Chapter 7 – I'm a Girl **

**Hermione's POV**

"I'm still not sure, Viktor," I said quickly. "I need more time to think." Viktor Krum frowned as I told him for the third time that week that I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him. I felt horrible turning him down like that, I mean, I was flattered that the Champion of Durmstrung wanted to go to the Ball with me. But… but…

But what?

There was a but somewhere, I just wasn't sure where. I wasn't really waiting for anyone in particular to ask me. Maybe I should just tell him yes. The ball was a few days away and the only two boys I knew who didn't have dates were Ron and Harry and I was definitely not going with them. Harry was my best friend and it would be too weird. Besides, he had other girls on his mind.

And going with Ron would be awkward. Why? Because. It would be. And what were the chances of him asking me, anyway? About a thousand in one. Besides, he wanted a 'pretty date' and I was obviously not pretty enough.

Before I could change my mind and tell Viktor yes, though, a herd of girls crammed into the corner of the library which we'd been hiding. I struggled out, figuring I had a better chance of studying somewhere like the Common Room or in my Dorm.

The next day during class, I was sitting next to Ron. Fred and George were on the other side of the table. Fred passed Ron a note. I figured it had something to do with getting a date, but didn't bother to look up from my work.

"Oi, Hermione," Ron's voice broke through the barriers I'd mentally put between myself and the rest of the world. "You're a girl."

_Is he just noticing that? Ugh. Boys! Wait… what's he getting at? Could he possibly… no, Hermione. That's stupid. Don't go getting your knickers in a twist._ Despite my racing thoughts, I simply replied, "Well spotted."

Ron made odd dancing motions with his arm. "You wanta go dance-?"

He was interrupted when Professor Snape smashed him in the side of the head with a book. Harry received the same treatment while I was miraculously spared. Lucky me.

So Ron really was asking me to the dance. Despite my arguments with myself I wanted to say yes. We would go to the dance and maybe afterwards as we stood in the empty Common Room he'd brush his fingers along my cheek. There'd be a long moment filled with sparks and nervousness as he slowly drew closer to me so our heads were almost touching and then with the pressure of a feather he'd press his lips to mine…

"It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone," Ron continued, shattering my momentary daydream to thousands of tiny little pieces. "For a girl it's just sad."

Anger fueled my next words. "I won't be going alone because believe it or not, somebody's already asked me!" I stalked away and turned in the notebook I'd been writing in to Professor Snape. As I walked back I turned to glare at Ron. "And I said yes!"

/

"After that I immediately told Viktor yes," I said. "He was thrilled and I was, well, I was arrogant, in a word. I wanted to show Ron what he was missing out on," I smirked and glanced at my husband.

"She sure did," Ron breathed. "She was bloody beautiful… had her hair straight and everything. Just about every single person in the school had to take a second look at her; reckon I even saw Malfoy gawking."

"Yet every time I looked at you," – I didn't care to admit every time my eyes 'accidentally' wandered to him – "you were busy glaring at Viktor."

"Krum," snorted Ron. I knew he had no hard feelings to Viktor; we invited him to the occasional dinner and still kept in touch with him. He'd even attended our wedding. "He was the enemy at the time."

"As you pointed out a few times throughout fourth, fifth, and sixth years."

"For the record I had multiple reasons. I got over the whole 'fraternizing with the enemy' thing by fifth year."

"Then he was 'too old' and 'from Durmstrung.'"

"Hater's gonna hate."

I half-smiled. "At the Yule Ball was our second big fight."

/

Ron and I were stalking out of the Great Hall, arguing (surprise, surprise). "He's using you," Ron insisted.

"How dare you!" I gasped. "Besides, I can take care of myself.

"Doubt it. He's way too old!"

My eyes were wet with anger. Oh, how I hated that. I couldn't cry now, I simply couldn't. "_What! _What, is that what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think," said Ron.

"You know the solution then, don't you?" I spat.

"Go on."

I chose my next words carefully. "Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does," I could already see the argument forming in his head. "And not as a last resort!"

Ron's mouth gaped wordlessly. His eyes were a mixture of confusion and anger as if he were wondering why I was yelling at him about asking me when he did ask me. But he didn't get it… the way he'd asked me is why I'd told him no.

Little did he know how much I wished I'd gone with him. Viktor was great, but there was no future for us as he hoped. Ron on the other hand… well, it was quite the opposite. I couldn't see my future without Ron.

After a few seconds that stretched out like decades, Ron finally managed, "Well, that's… that's, I mean it's just completely off the point…" his voice rose an octave at the end.

I didn't see how it was 'completely off the point', though.

That night, I lay in my bed and stared up. What was wrong? I was so confused… Ron had been somewhat right in the words he'd failed to say. He had asked me. Why hadn't I looked past his oblivious rude habits and said yes? _Because, _I told myself, _you hate him and that would've been awkward._

_ But what about earlier? _I countered myself. _What about your daydream? The kiss? _

_ That was… _I honestly had no idea what that had been. I didn't like it. Why had I been imagining such things when Ron and I were simply friends?

_Maybe that's not the case. Maybe he's something more…_

_ SHUT UP! _I screamed at myself and buried my head in the pillow to hide my face from the rest of the room.

Why was everything so complicated?

/

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I went to the Yule Ball with famous Quidditch Player Viktor Krum. It was fun, in a word. It would have been better if Ron hadn't been so indignant about it. He kept insisting I was betraying Harry by going with his 'enemy' to the ball. How ridiculous! And on top of that, I'm apparently 'too young' for a guy like Viktor. He's only four years older than me!_

_ It doesn't matter anyways. It's not like I'm going to start dating Viktor. I don't know what Ron was so upset about. He took a girl and he didn't even dance with her! He just spent the whole night glaring at me and Viktor. Such a great friend, isn't he?_

_ How are Dad's stiches healing? That kids bite must've been pretty hard if you needed ten… I'm pretty sure Madam Pomfrey would know a spell that would seal up the wound in a heartbeat. _

_ Anyway, there's studying to be done. _

_ Love, Hermione. _

**Harry comes for a visit next Chapter as the story continues... stick around for more stories about Ron, Hermione and... a mistletoe! :D Reviews appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8 - A Secret Revealed

**Yay! Kiss! I'm probably going to have trouble getting on my computer/updating over the weekend because lot's of band stuff and crap... school... you get it. So enjoy this!**

**Chapter 8 – A Secret Revealed**

**Hermione's POV**

A loud crack made Rose and Hugo leap in surprise. They'd been so engrossed in the story they hadn't realized that someone had simply Apparated.

"Hey, Ron, do you have my Firebolt you borrowed about a month ago? I wanted to show it off to some of Ginny's team mates and besides, that was a gift from Sirius and all…"

Harry walked casually into the living room, looking expectantly at Ron. Ron blinked at him nonchalantly. "Sorry 'bout that, mate! I meant to bring it in to work but forgot when Hermione reminded me Rose and Hugo were on their way home. Here," he pulled out his wand and summoned the Firebolt.

"Thanks," Harry smiled kindly at Rose and Hugo. "What's goin' on today? Finish your Marathon yet?"

"Yes," Hugo replied eagerly. "Mum and Dad are telling us the story of how they met, too!"

Harry glanced at Ron and me with an amused expression on his face. "Really? Huh, I would've figured you'd invite me over. I was a big part of that story too I reckon!"

"'Course you were, mate." Ron assured him. "Without you me and Hermione wouldn't have even been friends!"

"Well, where'd we leave off?" he sat down beside Hugo. "During the journey to find the Horcruxes? Your first kiss?"

"Er, actually," I coughed while blushing a hint, "we were only on fifth year."

"Fifth year?" Harry exclaimed, obviously thinking back. "But… weren't you just plain nasty to Ron nearly that whole time?"

"Yes," I replied without pride. Harry smirked. "I was fighting with myself, okay? I hated Ron and hated my feelings for him. I was mad at myself and I took it out on him."

"I think you should skip to sixth year," Harry stated. "Much more interesting stuff that year, and that's just from my point of view."

Ron and I exchanged a secret glance, leaving Harry bemused. "What didn't you tell me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Harry, this may be hard for you to comprehend," Ron said carefully as if the words were explosive, "but you didn't see our first kiss."

I could see Harry's head working. Obviously he knew I'd hated Ron in fifth year. Ron, on the other hand, had learned to accept his feelings toward me. He'd even become a Quidditch Player to get my attention (which he'd admitted some years ago). But on one day, just before a game, I'd kissed him on the cheek to help distract him from the game itself.

"Yeah I did," Harry said. "It was that one in fifth year. And then there was the one at the battle, right? And a whole lot after the battle…"

Not wishing to discuss my snogging habits with Ron in front of my children, I simply shook my head.

Harry cocked his brow at me. Knowing him like I did, I understood exactly what he was asking.

I blinked cautiously at Ron. He shrugged in return. "It was around Christmas time," I explained. "Not exactly Christmas because of the whole Ron's dad deal, but close enough so there were plenty of decorations up. As you know, Ron and I were Prefects in fifth year, so we were both out patrolling separately. But just as I was walking past the Prefects bathroom…"

/

I checked to make sure the Prefects Bathroom was empty before I continued on my long patrolling job. I hadn't seen anyone out tonight, teacher or otherwise. I was starting to get a bit suspicious on that matter.

I turned the corner to the next corridor and found myself face-to-face with Ron. I yelped at his proximity and leaped away while he simply stared at me in amazement. "Hermione?" he asked dumbly.

Angrily, I wiped my hands on my skirt indignantly. "Yes, Ron, who else would I be?" I asked cruelly.

Ron blinked in such an innocent way I almost felt guilty for my behavior. I was such a horrible friend. "Well," I said after a moment of silence, "what are you doing out here?"

He gave me a look. "Same as you, I reckon. Checkin' no pesky first years are out of bed, right?"

"I suppose." I glanced at the floor, not sure whether I should leave or just stand there quietly. Standing quietly seemed like the best option at the moment. Ron shuffled awkwardly a foot away from me. I shuddered thinking about how close we were. Last year I'd had a random girly moment before the Yule Ball that had frightened me. Ever since I'd forced myself to be in complete control around him because Ronald Weasley was simply not my type.

"Er… 'Mione," he surprised me by cutting off the first syllable of my name. I was about to call him off on that when I realized he was staring intently at the ceiling. I looked up and all my nightmares came to life.

I could swear there hadn't been a mistletoe there before we started talking.

"A mistletoe…" I breathed. I glanced at Ron, not sure what to say which made my next words sound pretty stupid. "Wizards have mistletoes?"

He nodded. "Dad told me Muggles had 'em too."

"Yeah," I said absently. Well, we had to kiss now, right? Half of me nearly threw up at the vile, repulsive thought. The other half pleaded to kiss Ron. I couldn't just walk away from a mistletoe, though. And besides, what harm could one kiss do? I ought to have my first kiss sooner or later. Viktor had kissed me on the cheek… but that didn't quite count.

And I was just going to let Ron take away my kiss virginity?

"So…" Ron slurred. "How should we handle this?"

I took a deep breath, my heartbeat accelerating. "Well, it's a Wizard mistletoe. For all we know if we simply walk away it could hex us. I think we should just… ya' know… it wouldn't be weird. Just… purely academic."

Ron's eyes widened but he nodded. He might have smiled had I not stiffly rested my hands on his shoulders at that precise moment. "Okay. Now how is this supposed to work?" For the first time I regretted never kissing anyone.

Ron experimentally rested his hands on my waist. I almost trembled at the foreign feeling. "I believe we just… put our lips together…" his ears were burning red. I almost could have laughed hadn't the air been so tense with pressure.

It seemed like another minute passed before we moved again. I stood up on my toes, having to use my grip on his shoulders for support. In a desperate attempt to get this over with, I gently pressed my mouth to his.

I'd been so concentrated on forcing myself to kiss him that I hadn't had time to anticipate how it would feel. To my surprise it felt… right. Natural. Despite the fact both Ron and I had no experience in kissing, it was quite wonderful. I found myself unconsciously leaning in. Ron's grip tightened as if he was afraid I'd move away.

But I didn't. It was as if the part of me that always argued against Ron had temporarily shut down, leaving me the person who liked Ron. Our lips clumsily moved, slow and unsure.

I wouldn't realize until later that the mistletoe meant we had to kiss… not quite snog.

After thirty seconds, though, I came to my senses. I gradually pulled away, breathing hard. Ron's eyes opened wide. He looked like he couldn't believe what just happened. "Wow," he said. "That was…"

I allowed myself a small smile as I nodded and let go of him. He caught on and immediately released his hold on me. "Have a nice evening, Ron," I said. He nodded solemnly. And we both walked away.

Only when I was several hallways down did I allow my inward girly-ness to take over. I had kissed a boy!

And that boy had been Ron…

/

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Nothing interesting has happened around Hogwarts. I just thought you'd like to know that I'm alive and not petrified, and the same goes for Ron and Harry. Umbridge is around and stuff's going on… yeah._

_Last letter you went out on a limb to ask me how Ron is? Well, he's fine. There's not really much to say about him. But we're friends… you know. You might want to meet him sometime. He's usually not too rude to adults and I'd hex him if he was to you. _

_ Harry's good too. He's a little stressed out with the press. I make sure he and Ron both keep studying for the O.W.L.'s, and even though Harry's got less time I find myself having to nag Ron more and more. How does he ever expect to have a career if he fails his O.W.L.'s?! I'm not going to be around to tell him off forever, am I? _

_ Studying is to be done and I'm pretty sure that's a comic book Ron's reading behind his Potion's textbook. I'll be seeing you soon._

_ Love, Hermione._

**Reviews appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Spearmint Toothpaste

**I apologize ahead of time for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I was stupid enough to read My Immortal again before writing this chapter and the assault on my brain cells has left me struggling for rational thought. I think I dropped another twenty IQ points...**

**Chapter 9 – Spearmint Toothpaste**

**Ron's POV**

I smiled widely as Hermione recollected our first real kiss. Even though it'd been under the influence of a mistletoe, it still counted. She hadn't even made a snide comment about it afterwards! Course, we'd done much worse things since then… but it was nice to know that she'd enjoyed that small snog as much as I had.

"After that we started our sixth year," Hermione continued. "I tried my best to ignore my feelings for Ron because he was my friend and the only reason we'd kissed in the first place was the mistletoe."

"I, on the other hand," I countered, "did my best to try and impress Hermione continuously afterwards. Now, before your mother tells any disgusting story about me and my betrayal, I must say a few things. One, I did like Hermione very much but she did things like accusing me of having the emotional range of a teaspoon that made me sure she didn't like me at all. And I also had this strange assumption that Hermione would never go out with me anyway. So what did I do? The logical thing. I tried to move on."

Hermione shuddered, her hands folded tightly on her lap. I wrapped my arm around her as if to remind her of our happily-ever-after. She looked up at me gratefully.

"Well," Harry coughed, looking at Rose and Hugo. "You've got to hear their points of view, what about mine? You see, I wasn't an insufferable know-it-all, nor was I an oblivious snob. I saw the chemistry but simply said nothing, though these two were painfully obvious." He rolled his eyes as if we were naïve children.

"Then tell me, Mr. All-Knowing Potter," Hermione said snobbily in a tone she usually reserved for me. "When exactly did you notice the hidden chemistry?"

"To start, how about when I first arrived at the Burrow for the last few days of summer?"

Hermione and I looked at each other in harmony and smiled. "Ah," I said.

"Spearmint toothpaste," Hermione breathed.

"That was embarrassing."

"And funny."

"And obvious."

"And sweet."

"Er… what?" Rose asked, trying to follow our random trains of thought.

"So Harry arrived at the Burrow late one night, right?" I began. "Well the lot of us had been getting ready for bed. I was just about to put my PJ's on when I heard someone mention Harry was over. I went downstairs to see if it was true."

"I had been brushing my teeth," Hermione explained. "When I heard Harry was there I went down as well."

/

Harry was over! Blimey, I had to get the room cleaned up, and fast! Never mind, I could do that later. I glanced over at Hermione who was smiling as she watched Mum hug Harry and welcome him. Taking the opportunity, I let my eyes wander over her face. In the corner of her mouth was a foamy bit of toothpaste she'd forgotten about.

Not thinking about consequences, I extended my arm to wipe it away.

No sooner than I had gotten three quarters of the way to her face, she turned to look at me. Her eyes were misty with the confusion of the moment and the surprise to find me watching her. _Okay, _I thought. _So she noticed. That's not all bad, is it?_

And then I noticed everyone was watching us. Blushing slightly, I stuttered. I pulled my arm away from her. "You got a bit of toothpaste…" I motioned to my mouth and braced for the worst.

Hermione laughed quietly, fidgeting slightly as she glanced around at the rest of the family. She was flushed as well. _Hey, _I thought encouragingly, _she didn't mind! Maybe that's not such a bad sign…_

/

Hermione smiled. "That first scene is what put toothpaste in my love potion," she said. "Remember during our first Potions Class with Slughorn?" she glanced at Harry and the kids. "I was defining different potions and one was a love potion. I explained to the class how it smelled different to each person according to what attracted them. I then continued by listing what I smelled." She listed the things as if she'd memorized them carefully. "Freshly mown grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste."

Rose looked more hopeful than she had in the last hour or two. "So you two like each other now, right? Was that the year you got together?"

We both laughed. "No, of course not!"

She got a look on her face that I knew without a doubt she'd inherited from her mother. I'd seen it those many times when Hermione had been working on an extremely difficult question on a homework assignment. "Why not?"

"Because," I shrugged. "She was Hermione."

"And he was Ron."

"And they were the most unpredictable frienemies Hogwarts has ever seen," Harry added. "Why should sixth year be any different than any other year besides that the Ministry was telling everyone that Voldemort was back and that Sirius was dead and that the entire world was falling into peril?"

"Exactly," Hermione and I said at once.

"Then what changed?" Hugo asked.

I waited for Hermione to answer that one. After five seconds of silence, I glanced at her. She was slouched forward, staring at her hands that rested on her thighs. She looked exceptionally vulnerable. "Well, Hugo," her voice was hoarse, "a lot changed. I rejected Ron and he went along with it. He started dating a vile girl named Lavender Brown… they snogged a lot." She momentarily looked disgusted. "And then... one day, I almost lost him for good."

I frowned solemnly. After we'd gotten together, she'd explained what had happened in her head on that fateful day in March. "We could always skip this part..." I suggested.

Hermione pursed her lips and sat up straight. "No," she forced a smile, "it was a very important day, and everyone deserves to know why."

/

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Sixth year has just started and things are going better. The Ministry is doing something to try and stop You-Know-Who. Harry isn't 'the Boy who Lied' and Dumbledore isn't 'that crazy old man'. Harry arrived at the Burrow just a short while after me._

_ I smelled my first love potion today. It smelled like mowed grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste. Funny, huh? Wonder what all that could mean. _

_ Ron's as ignorant as ever. He's already talking about trying out for Keeper. And to make matters worse one of my more annoying roommates – Lavender Brown (I've talked about her before, right?) – has been _flirting _with Ron! It's repulsive and vile and just plain disgusting. This is the first day and as I write, she's already talking about how 'wonderful' Ron Weasley is. Honestly! In a few minutes I'm going to crack and give her a real earful about what my years of friendship with him have taught me. And Lesson One is going to be all about his eating habits!_

_ She's talking to my other roommate – Pavarti – who is talking dreamily about Harry. Ugh. That's not pleasant either… but really, what girl in this school who isn't me doesn't have a crush on the great Harry Potter? They can star-talk about him all they want… it kind of gets old after a while. _

_ If Lavender says Ron has 'pretty hair' one more time I'm going to vomit. _

_ And on that pleasant thought, I need to get ready for bed… and maybe yell at my roommates. _

_ Love, Hermione. _

**I'm going to go read good fiction now to help myself relearn how to think coherently. Reviews are ALWAYS (as Snape would say) enjoyed!**

**Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, DUMBLEDORE! **

**And I think the last of my brain cells just committed suicide...**

**Ron, Ron, Ron WEASley! **

**Anyway, have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 10 - A Change of Heart

**First, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! I can't emphasize how awesome it is to find new ones nearly every day! And, as for the chapter, I cried tears of OTP heaven. :') I worshipped this page in the book and scene in the movie. Hope it meets all of your expectations!**

**Chapter 10 – A Change of Heart**

**Hermione's POV**

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger!"

Professor McGonagall's voice was accompanied by a fierce knocking on the door of my room. I would have been irritated if it weren't Professor McGonagall; today was one of the only days where I was alone in my Dorm – the perfect climate for studying.

"Yes, Professor?" I ran to the door just as the Professor walked in. She acted as though she'd run all the way into the Common Room, up the stairs and to the Dorms, but instead of red her face was pale white, as if she'd seen a ghost.

This could _not _be good.

"What's happened, Professor?" I asked, my heartbeat accelerating with dread. "Has someone been killed? Dumbledore in trouble? Harry in trouble? Death Eaters? You-Know-Who? What?"

Her eyes grew misty with remorse and I knew this was possibly worse than any of the options I'd just mentioned. I'd never seen Professor McGonagall look so out-of-sorts… it was completely out of her character!

"Miss Granger," she gulped, "I'm sorry to inform you that your friend Ronald Weasley is in the Hospital Wing."

My heart stopped. I felt the blood draining from my face as well and I forced my heart to continue beating. Maybe he'd just stubbed his toe really bad… but then why would Professor McGonagall be so uptight?

"W-what's wrong? Did he get hurt? Is he okay? Will he make it?" With each question I was more in danger of my eyes releasing the wetness that was quickly building in them.

"Mr. Weasley was taken to the Hospital Wing ten minutes ago with the assistance of Mr. Potter and Horace Slughorn. It appears he has been poisoned… Madam Pomfrey is keeping everyone outside until she has finished treating him. We haven't received word on his condition."

My breath caught in my throat. Forgetting the ink that had spilled on my bedspread in my haste to get up and all the books and papers randomly scattered through the room, I moved past her and began sprinting down the stairs three at a time. I relied on my feet to carry me for any other part of my body was numb.

Ron… oh, what happened?

My last conversation with him rang in my ears. It had been just a few hours ago. He had been snogging Lavender at the entrance of the stairs and I'd started yelling at him about respect and how people didn't want to have to watch him snogging his girlfriend. He had shouted about how annoying I was or something that I didn't really catch because I was inwardly raging. And just before I'd disappeared up the stairs, I'd turned and yelled at him, "I HATE YOU!"

And he'd answered confirming he hated me too.

I forced the tears not to fall as I rounded the corner. Harry and Ginny were already there, talking quietly. I skidded to a stop as they noticed me. "What happened?" I demanded. It was pure luck that my voice didn't tremble as the rest of me was.

Harry explained what had happened – with the love potion and all. Afterwards, I didn't speak. I didn't wait like an anxious dog at the door. I simply sat down against the wall and curled into a tiny little ball, willing that Ron would be okay. He _had _to be okay. Otherwise… otherwise… I'd never forgive myself.

I hid my face when I couldn't restrain myself anymore. I was a horrible friend. Ron had tried so many times to be nice to me and each time I'd pushed him farther. I didn't deserve to know a guy like Ron. Sure, he had his problems (laziness, stubbornness, thick-headedness, the emotional range of a teaspoon) but otherwise he was truly a wonderful guy. Charming, funny, smart, imaginative, and even I'd admit he was handsome. He was the full package.

And what did I do? I yelled at him. I told him he was inconsiderate and horrible. I said I hated him and that I wished I'd never met him. I'd lied to him so many times… I needed to set it all right.

But now I might never get the chance.

Minutes passed slower than hours. Maybe there were a few hours worked in… but everything was timeless as I sat with the gathering family and friends of Ronald Weasley, all of us waiting for the worst.

Finally, the door opened and Madam Pomfrey emerged. She looked at the small crowd and stated Ron was going to be fine but only six people could visit at a time and he was unconscious anyway. Ginny, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and I all rushed in.

There was Ron – lying asleep on a bed. I got there first, trying to look like I hadn't walked as fast as I could to get to his side. I stared at Ron's still body, his chest moving steadily and a slight wheezing sound coming from his breathing.

I simply took a seat at his side and watched.

People came and people left. Only three of us remained consistently – me, Harry, and Ginny. The Professor's came in eventually to talk about the cause of this. I didn't pay much attention to their conversation. I was too busy concentrating on what words I was going to say to him. All my apologies and regrets and feelings mushed into one. I was going to tell Ron how I really felt about him, no matter if he felt the same way or not.

And then the person I least wanted to see came in.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?"

Lavender Brown. I pulled away from Ron a little, trying not to look like I'd been sitting by his bedside having an epiphany for the last few hours.

It didn't work. "What is she doing here?"

I probably should've expected that reaction from her, but it still made me angry. I stood up, glaring at Lavender as best as I could. "I might ask you the same question!"

Well, that had to be the stupidest thing to ever leave my mouth.

She took a step toward me, looking dangerous; as dangerous as she could look, that is. "I happen to be his girlfriend!"

Now all I needed was a good comeback. I was good at comebacks.

"Well, I happen to be his… friend."

Nice. Really smooth, Hermione.

Lavender scoffed. "Friend? Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken in weeks," – she obviously was not counting our argument earlier as 'speaking'. "I guess you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting!"

So many emotions rushed through me. That was insulting to both Ron and me. I was so angry with myself and with Lavender and so relieved and mad at Ron and still worried… not to mention the fact I hadn't slept all night. I was simply not feeling good. Besides, where had she been when McGonagall had been going around telling everyone? I'd been by his side the entire time! She had no right whether to determine if I was his friend or not.

I chose my words to express my anger carefully, hoping they'd get these feelings through to her. "He's been poisoned you daft dimbo! And as a matter of fact I've always found him interesting."

Before Lavender could respond, though, Ron spoke. He had been mumbling incoherently off and on, yet every time the room stopped to listen. "Ah, see?" Lavender huffed in satisfaction. "He senses my presence." She leaned down over Ron's bed. "Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here, I'm here!"

I looked down on Ron, watching him curiously. His voice was stronger this time. Maybe we could make out a few words, I hoped. It'd most likely just be random gibberish.

But then I heard what he was saying and my heart jumped into my throat. I could just make out the muttered phrase, "Er… my… nee…" He breathed loudly and said more clearly, "Hermione."

Lavender gasped and sobbed obnoxiously. I was faintly aware of her running away. I sat down on the edge of his bed; his hip hidden beneath the sheets was pressed to my thigh. My hands curled around his single hand that was lying on his stomach.

"Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting," Dumbledore reminded me that I wasn't alone. But I didn't blush like usual. I needed to stop denying Ron's meaning in my life and start embracing that he was more than just a friend and that he had never been simply a friend.

Ginny filed out, followed by most of the Professor's; I could tell by the muffled footsteps. I glanced to check that we were alone just to find myself facing an awkward Harry. He had this goofy half-smile on his face as he watched us.

I shook my head once and fixated on Ron. "Oh, shut up," I muttered. I meant not to, but I glanced at him one more time to see how he would react. He didn't look upset. He seemed to understand what I needed, for he turned around and walked away.

I turned to look at Ron. I finally understood everything that had happened so quickly today. Ron was alive and well. Lavender was mad at him. He'd been mumbling _my _name in his sleep, not _Lavender's. _I would tell him how I really felt about him and things would be happy.

Minutes passed. I didn't keep track of the time. But after what could've been five minutes or two hours, he roused. His brilliant blue eyes blinked mistily up at me in confusion. "'Mione?" he muttered. "What're you doin' 'ere?"

My breath came quick and my heartbeat accelerated again. Thick anticipation swam in my head… now was the time.

And he hadn't called me 'Mione since the mistletoe incident last Christmas. I was finding that I liked that name.

"I'm staying with you, of course," I said quietly. "How are you feeling? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?"

"Nah," he said, his voice a little stronger. "I'm fine. Where's e'rybody? Or's it jus' you?"

"Just me," I said. "Everyone else left a few moments ago, you had quite a crowd."

He smirked. "Well, I'm right famous, ain't I?"

I smiled, relieved that he had his sense of humor still. "Listen, Ron, there's something I want to tell you."

"Go on."

Now that the moment was here, I was scared stiff. What should I say? What if he didn't feel the same? What if I lost a really good friend?

_It's now or never, _I said. _You either get Ron or you don't… now's the moment. _

"Ron," I began. "I… I now realize that I've been a complete arse to you over the years. And if you had died, the last thing I would've said would have been 'I hate you'. That made me think… I don't want to hate you and I don't want you to think I hate you." I took a really deep breath_. _"In fact, Ron, I rather like you… a lot."

His eyes lit up temporarily. "Are you saying that perhaps you… fancy me?"

I bit my bottom lip, flushed. "Well, yes, Ron. I fancy you."

Ron beamed. "That's good, 'cause you've held my fancy for a few good years now."

Tears of joy were building in my eyes. I smiled and laughed breathlessly, gripping his hand tighter. "Oh, Ron, I've been so nasty to you this year…"

He nodded. "Well, I haven't exactly been nice either."

"Is there any way I can make it up?"

Ron looked me up and down carefully, considering it more than necessary. "Well, first, how long has it been since you've slept?"

I frowned. "Not since McGonagall told me you were ill. I'm not sure how long ago that was."

"You look horrible." He grimaced. "I mean you look beat… not horrible. Gosh, 'Mione, you've always been so beautiful… especially that one time in fourth year…"

I scoffed. "Beautiful, sure. If that's what you want to call it."

His hand grasped mine in return. "That's exactly what I'm going to call it. Now, you should go get some sleep."

Obediently, I nodded. I stood up from his bed and looked toward the exit. Before I left, though, I cautiously planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. He seemed to feel even better after that, and the last thing I saw as I left the Hospital Wing was his wide grin.

/

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ Ron was poisoned. I was studying in my room when Professor McGonagall informed me. I met some other people at the Hospital Wing and stayed with him for what turned out to be about six or seven hours. _

_ He's going to be fine, thank goodness. He's broken up with Lavender and now she spends all of her free time blaming me which is kind of tolling since we share the same room, but she has no reason to hate me. It's not my fault that she and Ron just didn't work and it's not like Ron's dating me anyway. I just happen to be that girl who hangs out with him all the time. _

_ And now Ron's writing an essay with one of Fred and George's spell-check quills. It appears the charm's wearing off… I should help him with that. I look forward to hearing back from you!_

_ Love, Hermione. _

**:'D Romione! Anyway, next Chapter is full of those beautiful little moments we will watch over and over again: hand hold and piano and ect. Tonight I shall be having a Harry Potter MARATHON (Lord help me) and for those roughly 20 hours I'm going to spend nearly all my time writing... so I might update quicker.**

**So have a nice day!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Those Random Moments

**A sweet, short chapter. :) Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 11 – Those Random Moments**

**Hermione's POV**

"After that I was much more tolerant of your father and his… ways."

Rose was smiling. "So that's how you and Dad finally got together?"

Ron and I shrugged. "Technically…"

"Not really," Harry countered. "That may have been a groundbreaking moment in their friendship, but they didn't really get together for eight more months. Though, there were many moments when they hinted the near relationship. One of them was at Bill and Fleur's Wedding."

"Ron was upset because Viktor was there, so he danced with me," I recalled.

"But what about after that, too?" Harry asked. "Our first night at Grimmauld Place. I've always wondered what happened then. I woke up and you two looked like you'd been holding hands."

"There's not much of a story there," I admitted. "Just a lot of me being scared and Ron acting brave."

"Oi, I wasn't acting!"

"Sure you weren't."

/

Harry was already asleep. Ron was sleeping on the floor after offering I take the couch. I felt guilty, but too shaken to object. I was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the events of earlier that night. The Wedding, the crashing of the Wedding, the coffee shop, our arrival, Lupin's visit, and now Ron's continuous kindness were all so sudden that even though I wouldn't let the boys see, I was overwhelmed by it all. They didn't know what I'd done to my parents either… I'd destroyed their lives. They were childless and living in Australia with no idea of their true identities. And it was all my fault.

A quiet sob escaped me. I stifled it in my blanket as to not wake the boys. To my surprise, Ron spoke. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

I looked at him to find he was sitting up while gazing at me. "I'm fine," I wiped away the betraying tears. "I'm just... rattled. It's a lot to take in, you know."

Ron gently brought up his left hand and held my right in it steadily. "It is," he agreed. "But you aren't alone. You have me… and Harry, but mostly me. And I promise that I will always be here."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ron." I held his hand tighter, finding comfort in his touch. It was warm and smooth and soothing.

"We should sleep now," he suggested. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes," I nodded. Without letting go of his hand, I lay all the way down. He did the same. With my thoughts slowing and my worries temporarily fading, I fell asleep.

/

"That was that," I sighed. "Anything else Ron and I can tell you to put your mind at ease, Harry? Perhaps you wonder if we ever snogged while you weren't in the tent or shagged behind your back?"

"Nah," Harry shrugged. "You didn't. Either you two were rowing or you weren't talking. Although, while we're on the topic, I'd like another point of view on what was going on at the piano while I was obsessing over my snitch."

"You choose the lamest moments," Ron scowled. "You take this one again, 'Mione. I'll talk again when I leave."

/

I sat down at the piano to calm my racing head. Back when I was little, Mum and Dad had insisted I take lessons. My fingers began playing a simple song that they knew by heart: Fur Elise. I hadn't played in so long that it was the only song I was completely certain of right now. I could feel all my lessons coming back to me as my fingers traced their path.

"Never knew you could play."

Ron was standing behind me. "Um… yes, I can," I answered dumbly. "Would you like to sit down?"

He smiled half-heartedly. I scooted over to make room for him on the small bench. He watched as I continued playing Fur Elise effortlessly. "Can you teach me?" he asked in the shyest voice I'd ever heard him have.

I grinned. "Sure."

For the next few minutes, I showed Ron where to set his fingers and how to move to keep the rhythm, all the while aware of him watching my hands with excessive interest. "You try," I said and sat back a little, curious to see how he would do.

Horrible: that's one word for it. His large hands were clumsy in comparison to mine. His off-tune and choppy notes were butchering one of my favorite songs; nevertheless, it was humorous to watch him as he attempted to play correctly. I laughed. "Be a bit gentler," I suggested.

He went to try again, this time the pitch too low. Impatiently, I pulled his hands off the keys and replaced them with my own. I played the song correctly while nervously aware of Ron's eyes bearing intently into my concentrated face which I forced to keep looking downwards.

I backed off so Ron could continue to try to play which went unsuccessfully.

/

"And then Kreacher came in," I finished the anecdote. "There's not much more to it, Harry."

"Now if we could get back to the story," Ron said, "I'd like to get past this excruciatingly painful part." He looked straight at Rose and Hugo. "Before you hear anything and judge me, I was under the influence of a Horcrux. That bloody locket messed with my head… made me think stuff that I shouldn't have thought. And that's why I left."

"What do you mean, 'you left'?" Hugo asked.

"I packed up and left Uncle Harry and Mum on the Horcrux journey." His face was creased with wrinkles. I knew he hated himself for leaving and hated talking about it nearly as much. I massaged his shoulder with my right hand. "I was mad. They acted like I didn't exist and… and like I said, my mind was meddled. Whatever 'Mione had said earlier didn't matter. He," – he motioned to Harry – "was the great Harry Potter. And who was I? I was Rupert Wenby, the youngest son of the most infamous Wizarding family. How could I ever compete with the Chosen One?"

Rose and Hugo had grown quiet, looking down.

Ron exhaled deeply. "So this is when I left."

/

_Dear Diary,_

_I normally wouldn't sink to such levels as to writing to nobody. I have much better ways of using my time; such as studying or recreationally reading. But now… I can't write to my parents. I can't write to anybody. You're all I've got… a piece of paper that won't respond. _

_I feel very silly writing but I kind of need to._

_ Ron has been so helpful the last few days. I fancied him before… but I feel like I'm digging myself a grave, and each time I rely on him it gets deeper. What if something were to happen to one of us? Would I be able to cope without him? The answer frightens me. _

_ Now I probably should be off to read The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I have the feeling it'll come in handy later._

_~Hermione Jean Granger. _

**BRACE YOURSELVES... Here's a bucket for the tears because next chapter our beloved Ronnie's going to leave. And here are a years supply of tissues and maybe some anti-depressants as well. But he does come back pretty quickly (as far as this fic is concerned) and Hermione gets pissed off at him. :D As always, I appreciate _any _reviews!**

**And... have a teddy bear. You can hug him... he'll understand the emotional trauma you're enduring.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Knife

**Answering Accio14Anna's question: I usually get to updating every day or every other day. :)**

**So here we go. I also put in the scene where Ron comes back and destroys the Horcrux, so you won't be completely depressed after this Chapter! **

**Chapter 12 – Knife**

**Ron's POV**

I ripped off the locket angrily and let it fall to the ground carelessly. Fury seared through my veins as if it had been injected through a shot. I was done. This was a stupid journey with a stupid purpose and a stupid, know-it-all, good-for-nothing leader.

Well, you know what? I gave up! Harry could have his fame and glory. He could have his sad, pitiful, lonely life. Heck, he could have my sister! I didn't give a damn.

But out of all the things he could have, there was still one thing I wanted.

I could hear her voice, pleading with me as I packed my few precious possessions. "Ron…" she said as if I meant anything to her. I knew I didn't. She was just trying to get me to stay because I would help _Harry. _The one girl I ever really like, and she fancies _Harry. _That low-life trouble-making _Harry_.

I hated him. I hated her. I hated everyone and everything. They could die. Voldemort could curse them. I didn't care. Maybe I should just go Muggle. Forget about Wizards and everything. Wouldn't that be easier?

A voice spoke in my head. _Hermione. Ask Hermione. _

_ But she likes Harry…_

_ Ask her you lunatic! _

I turned on Hermione, bag slung over my back. "And you?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was relying on her to come. "Are you coming or are you staying?"

Her eyes were beautiful brown. She seemed torn from my question. Her mouth gaping, she glanced at Harry as if expecting him to give an explanation and then back again.

I glanced at Harry, who was staring at me in a mix of anger and shock.

"Fine," I said. It took no effort to keep my voice steady. It was what I'd been expecting all the years I'd known them. I was the third-wheel; and no one likes a third-wheel. "I get it. I saw you two the other night."

That memory was just as painful. They'd come back to the tent, Harry complaining about Hermione wearing perfume. And not just any perfume; it was the perfume I'd gotten her for Christmas in fifth year. Why she was wearing it in the first place, I had no idea.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, that's- that's nothing!" she breathed.

My anger was fading. But I didn't want it to; I was seeing clearly for the first time in years. I had to leave now before I was sucked back into some strange fantasy land where Hermione liked me. With that, I ducked out of the tent.

"Ron!" Hermione's voice followed me, but I didn't dare look back.

"Ron, where are you going?"

The then entrance flapped, but I kept walking. She'd had her chance to come with me, but she was staying with Harry where she could snog him all she pleased. Would probably toss my perfume while they were at it. Shag on my bed, why not? Who cared?

"Come back."

Her voice was so pleading I couldn't resist but turn and look at her. My resolve was thinning. I had to go quickly. I continued to move along.

"Ron…!"

_Don't look back. You'll make it worse for yourself. _

"Ron!"

This time her voice was harsher. Before she could try to grab me, I Disapparated.

/

Silence followed. No one seemed to want to break it. Hermione wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Rose and Hugo were staring at the floor sorrowfully. Harry looked like he would die of guilt at any moment. And I… let's just say that was not the proudest moment of my life.

"After I left, I almost immediately regretted it," I explained. "I wanted to go back, but I ran into some Snatchers and had to run. From there things went downhill. I was fighting with myself constantly, debating between what I knew and what the Horcrux had put into my head." I glanced up. "Speaking of such, I guess now's a better time than ever to tell you about when I was reunited with Harry." I forced a small smile. "It was a few months later, and Harry had a great idea to get himself killed."

/

Harry spoke in a mixture of hisses and spits. I braced myself, the Sword of Gryffindor held firmly in my hands. _I will do this, _I thought. _I will prove my loyalty to Harry again. I will see Hermione… Gods, I've missed her so much… wonder if she's thought of me nearly as much as I've thought about her?_ She'd been my obsession in my absence; the haunt of my days and dreams. Was she okay? Was she alive? Was she hurt? Would she forgive me? All of those questions and many others had plagued me consistently.

Then, the Horcrux clicked open. A dark mass erupted and I was thrown back several feet. I was just lucky I didn't land on the Sword; that could've been BAD.

I was propped on my elbows, skittering away from the shape that appeared to be forming. Then, the creepiest thing happened. It spoke.

_"I have seen your heart and it is mine."_

Oh no. This was it. It was going to remind me of why I'd left… and I'd believe it.

_"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears."_

At least it had my name right. And then… SPIDERS! I crawled away as fast as I could, fear nearly freezing me on spot.

_"Least loved by a mother who craved a daughter. Least loved by the girl who prefers your friend."_

I stopped struggling. With those few words, all my energy was drained. The first thing I was used to. Mum had always given me maroon jumpers, after all. The second… it was a painful truth I didn't want to think about.

"Kill it, Ron!" Harry yelled. Easy for him to say!

Two shapes formed in the fog. One was Harry. The other was… was Hermione. More beautiful but not at the same time, as it was not the real Hermione. But even the fake Hermione was enough to send my heart skittering.

_"We were better without you. Happier without you." _Said Harry.

_"Who could look at you compared to Harry Potter?" _asked Hermione, making a large lump form in my throat. _"What are you compared with the Chosen One?"_

Nothing. I was nothing.

"Ron, it's lying!" I heard Harry yell, but paid no heed to him.

_"Your mother confessed she would have preferred me as a son." _Harry sneered. I choked. Dear Mum… even she wouldn't think that… would she?

_"What woman would take you? You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing, compared to him."_

I forced myself to stop and think. This wasn't Hermione… Hermione would never say that!

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the images mixed. Harry and Hermione were kissing; their arms entwined as they kissed softly with passion. I could handle that… I could handle that… maybe if I said it enough times I could handle it…

But then Hermione started kissing rougher and more fervently. She pushed further into Harry, making a big show about it. She kissed him in a way that made me angry. No, that wasn't right. Hermione had never even kissed Harry on the cheek! She'd given me one kiss on the lips, one kiss on the cheek, and one on the forehead. The Horcrux must have been lying!

Anger pulsed through me. Standing, I grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor. Yelling, I ran through the image of my best friend and Hermione and slammed it into the locket so it cracked with a blinding light.

In the moment of silence that followed, I sunk to my knees. The sword fell to the ground. My whole body was trembling, but I was not the least bit cold. I vaguely noticed when Harry knelt beside me and put one hand on my shoulder. His voice was low and reassuring when he spoke.

"After you left, she cried for a week. Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone…" he broke off, as if lost in thought and emotion.

I had nothing to say, but apparently Harry still did. "She's like my sister. I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me. It's always been like that. I thought you knew."

No, I hadn't known. If I had we might've avoided this whole incident. And now that bloody Horcrux had poured out my whole heart in front of my best friend; my deepest fears and most valued wishes.

And then I realized something.

I wasn't the third-wheel.

/

_Dear Diary,_

_ Ron's gone. I was right… I'm in a grave and the hole's starting to fill up. There's no way out, no way I'm going to escape. I'm trapped and it's only a matter of time._

_ Harry doesn't talk. Understandable. What's there to say? He sees me crying and knows that there's nothing he can do about it; he'll never be the same. It's worse than when Ron was poisoned because this time I had to watch him leave. I had the chance to stop him, but he's still gone. And he might not be coming back._

_ Is he even alive? So many things could've happened to him already… I hope he regrets this. I hope he is haunted with guilt by the very thought of us. I hope… I hope… I hope that if he dies it isn't painful. _

_ There's nothing more to say. The journey's not going great, so why pretend? I'm not going to. Ron took me with him when he left and if he ever returns… I'm going to beat the crap out of him. _

_~Hermione Jean Granger._

**So I decided to write Ron with the Deluminater (because that's so sweet) and Hermione beating the crap out of him (because it was just plain fun to write XD) so next Chapter, you have a lot to look forward to! Reviews appreciated! **


	14. Chapter 13 - Beat the Crap Out of Him

**Chapter 13 – Beat the Crap Out of Him**

**Ron's POV**

Christmas morning.

There had been many great Christmas's in my life. Looking back now, I found myself even appreciating the maroon sweaters that I always knew I would get every year. But now there was nothing to look forward to; no family or gifts or even friends.

Yeah, I'd blown that, too.

_You're a bloody idiot, Ron, _I told myself for the quadrillionth time in the last few months. _You know that, right?_

_ Yup, I know. I know all too well._

I had made the biggest mistake of my life, and that was saying something considering I made a lot of mistakes. I had left my best friends out in the middle of nowhere to find the Horcruxes by themselves after I'd promised to help them. I was despicable.

Christmas was a bad memory, now. I could remember back in fifth year when for Christmas I'd given Hermione perfume. Last time I saw her, she'd been wearing it. She'd been wearing it often lately; at least since the Horcrux journey.

Hermione… how I missed Hermione. I knew she probably didn't like me, but that didn't make my feelings for her any different. Honestly, the only time she'd admitted to liking me had been when I woke up after being poisoned… and I'd been pretty boggled then.

I ordered a drink, only a Ginger Ale because I wasn't old enough to have a beer in the Muggle world. I'd find a way to pay for it… or maybe I'd simply never leave the pub. Why would I? It was a Muggle residence; the chances of Snatchers coming in here was very slim.

I took a few sips from the can, pretending it was a Butterbeer instead of a Muggle soda. That made me feel a little better. It was at that moment – just as I set the can down – when I heard it.

_"Ron."_

My head shot up. I stared over the counter attentively. It had just been a whisper… but I'd heard it clear as day. It was Hermione. Hermione was calling for me.

_"Ron."_

I stood up, looking frantically. "Hermione?" I called, causing a few people to stare at me strangely.

A few minutes later, I sat down again, disappointed. Hermione wasn't here. But I hadn't been imaging it… I wasn't drunk for Merlin's sake! Maybe I was just nostalgic and delirious.

_"Ron."_

Now I was certain I'd heard it. I sat still, listening carefully.

_"Ron."_

Huh? Was it coming from my pocket? I put my hand into it and pulled out the only thing in it – the Deluminator Dumbledore had left for me. I glanced around to make sure no one else was watching me before I clicked it.

A tiny ball of light appeared from the Deluminator. I gawked at it in confusion. I hadn't used the Deluminator since… since… since that one night. The ball of light floated toward me, straight at my chest. My eyes followed it as it hit my chest and disappeared right where my heart was.

Maybe the warming effect it brought was my brain playing tricks on me. "Hermione," I mumbled, turning my eyes back to the Deluminator. Something – a sixth sense – told me they needed me, and that the tiny ball of light would lead me to them.

"I'm coming, Hermione."

Abruptly, I stood up from my seat and walked into the bathroom. Once I was in the stall alone, I Disapparated with only one thought in mind.

I had to find Harry and Hermione.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, Hermione!"

I was woken by Harry's voice. Oh no, what was wrong?

"Is everything alright?" I hurried out of the tent. Harry was on the crest of a hill. He looked alright.

"It's fine," Harry responded calmly. "Actually, you know, it's more than fine."

Then why had he woken me?

And then I saw what he meant. There, just about ten feet away, was Ron. He looked well, but awfully dirty. He smiled when he saw me, as if the whole world were revolving around him. "Hey," he grinned.

After a moment's hesitation, I was finally able to understand what I was feeling. I was _soooo _pissed at him! How dare he? Seriously, he left for weeks and weeks and now he's back… and what greeting does he give me?

I stalked forward. My arms reached up and yanked the backpack off his shoulder. "You, complete," – I shoved him and then bent over to grab a handful of leaves. "ASS Ronald Weasley!" I flung them at him. I needed another way to hurt him… ah! His backpack.

I grabbed the backpack. Using it to hit him, I yelled. "You show up here after weeks," – I dropped the backpack – "and you say _hey_?!"

Ron stared at me like he didn't understand. Had that been enough? Nope, I'd promised myself to beat the crap out of him. I turned to Harry. "Where's my wand, Harry?" I moved toward him rapidly. "Where's my wand?"

Harry was backing away, looking suspicious. "I don't know…"

The Boy Who Lived, huh? Not by the time I got my wand.

"Harry Potter, you give me my wand!" Oh, good. He was now cornered against a tree.

"How come he's got your wand?"

I turned on Ron. "Never mind why he's got my wand!" Then I noticed something in his hand. I took a few steps forward. "What is that?" He held up the Horcrux. "You destroyed it." I glared from Ron to Harry and back. "And how is it that you just happen to have the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's a long story," Ron replied.

I glared at him. "Don't think this changes anything." I moved to go back to the tent.

"Oh, of course not," Ron said sarcastically. "I only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux, why would that change anything?" He must've seen the look I was giving him because he continued quickly. "Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I just didn't know how to find you."

"Yeah, how did you find us?" interrupted Harry.

"With this," Ron pulled the Deluminator from his pocket. "It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know how it words, but on Christmas morning I was sleeping in this little pub, keepin' away from some Snatchers… and I heard it."

"It?" Harry asked.

Ron hesitated for a moment, making me curious. "A voice…" he looked at me. "Your voice, Hermione, coming out of it."

I crossed my arms. "And what exactly did I say, may I ask?"

"My name," Ron took a deep breath. "Just my name, like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it, and this tiny ball of light appeared, and I knew. Sure enough, it floated toward me – the ball of light – went right to my chest and passed straight through me." He put his hand over his heart. "Right here. And I knew it was going to take me where I needed to go, so I Disapparated. I came to this hillside. It was dark, I had no idea where I was. I just hoped one of you would show yourself." He grinned. "And you did."

Oh… how hard he made it to stay mad at him.

/

_Dear Diary,_

_Ron's back. I want to be mad at him and after years of practice, I'm pretty good at it, but at the same time the world's a little brighter. I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Right now, there's nothing I want to do more than throw my arms around him and never let him go. _

_ I'm not going to give in to these childish wants, though. I'm stronger than that. And maybe someday when the war is over I can think about getting together with Ron. But that's later. Right now we need to keep focusing on the journey. _

_~Hermione Jean Granger_

**School tomorrow. Yay. Ugh... I'm exhausted so let's just says reviews appreciated and have a good day. :D**


	15. Chapter 14 - Malfoy Manor Mayhem

**So this Chapter's special.**

**As a Romione shipper, nearly every scene where Ron and Hermione aren't screaming at each other is a good scene. For everyone who shares my OTP, there are three specific moments that you can name: The moment when you developed your crush on them, the moment when you fell in love with them, and the moment when you look at the book/TV screen, nod and say, "I'll ship that."**

**This is that moment for me. It took a few different times to write but now that it's written, I'm pretty pleased with it. I used the book to write it so credit for nearly all the dialogue goes to J.K. Rowling... I just used the same words and actions but made them more emotionally descriptive.**

**Chapter 14 – Malfoy Manor Mayhem**

**Hermione's POV**

"Some time passed after that," I said. "It's hard to determine how much, but we were caught by some Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. There, Bellatrix ordered Ron and Harry to be taken down to the dungeons and she attempted to get some answers out of me."

Ron was frowning down at his hands, twiddling with his fingers. "Can-we-skip-this?" he said in a very fast, soft voice I could hardly understand.

"No," I replied. "It's a very sweet part that made me forgive you."

/

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," Bellatrix snapped. "All except... except for the Mudblood."

My blood froze in my veins. I bet I looked like a deer in the headlights. I was afraid… so afraid of that witch. She scared me to death.

"No!" Ron yelled. My eyes bolted to him. "You can have me, keep me!"

I nearly cried out for him to shut up, but I was paralyzed. Why did this always happen? Why was it at our death beds that I seemed to realize how much we truly cared for each other? Ron was begging them to take his sanity instead of mine, and here I was still shunning him after his abandonment months ago.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," Bellatrix promised. I wasn't sure which part of that statement despaired me the most. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet."

I yelped as Bellatrix dragged me by my hair toward the middle of the room, forcing me away from Ron. He and Harry were forced down into the dungeons. "Now," Bellatrix smirked, "why don't we start off with a little example of what is to come if you aren't willing to cooperate. _Crucio!_"

The pain was instantaneous, cutting straight through me like a ton of razor-blade knives. Every nerve in my body felt the same, terrible agony. It overpowered my ability to think straight, or think at all, that is. How long would I be able to stand this without going insane like the Longbottoms?

My answer floated up from the dungeon in the voice I needed most at that moment, bellowing a four syllable word that rooted me to the ground. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"Shut up, Ron," I heard Harry trying to speak over him unsuccessfully.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

The pain resided, leaving my entire body fizzing and echoing it. I was lying on the ground, Bellatrix huddled over me. "Tell me, Mudblood, where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix hissed.

"I… I don't know," I whimpered. That was the truth, technically, as I didn't really know where. But Bellatrix didn't like my answer. She took out her knife menacingly while continuing to aim with her wand.

"_Crucio!_"

I was dimly aware of myself screaming again as well as Bellatrix, demanding to know where I'd gotten the sword. But, just on cue, a voice shouted above the rest. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"Ron," I tried to say, but I was incapable of language. I had to get through this for Ron's sake, otherwise he was next. I didn't want him to be tortured any more than I wanted to myself. I had to get through this for him… but how could I? There were only three possible fates for myself at this point: give in, go insane, or die.

The pain ceased. "I'm going to ask you again!" Bellatrix yelled. "Where did you get this sword? _Where?"_

I sobbed, "We found it – we found it-" the tip of her knife cut into my arm. "PLEASE!" It cut through my flesh, setting off bombs from the buildup of pain in my nerves. I screamed violently, writhing to free myself.

I wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but it hurt… a lot. Ron's voice was gone, and I wanted – no, I needed it back. I needed to know he was okay. As long as I knew that I would be okay.

"Just tell me," Bellatrix whispered in a voice that was almost scarier than her scream, "where? Tell me where and all of your deaths will be quicker."

That was a comforting thought.

"We found it-" I repeated dumbly, my head reeling as I was starting to forget what she was talking about. I was so dizzy…

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!"

And here we were again, Bellatrix aiming her wand at me as she silently issued the torture curse. I screamed again, wishing it was over. I just wanted it to end. I wanted her to kill me now and get out of this misery.

"HERMIONE!"

I listened to his voice, using all of my strength to hang on to it. Blackness was swimming around the edge of my vision, threatening to overwhelm me. _No, _the thought struggled to surface in my head. _Stay awake. Ron's just downstairs… Ron's just downstairs…_

I came out of the pain gasping. My cheeks were soaked with tears I hadn't noticed I'd been crying. My whole body seemed to ache. I was struggling to function in any way, but even breathing was becoming difficult. I had to think about every breath coming in and out of my lungs.

"What else did you take?" screeched Bellatrix. "What else have you got? Tell me the truth, or I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" She held it in front of my nose to prove her point. I felt a bead of blood running around my lips and down my cheek. I swallowed and let out a shuddering sob just in time to make it before yet another round of the curse.

Bellatrix's foul breath burned along my face. "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_!"

I cried out as expected. I knew I couldn't take much more of this. I was going to crack. If I could just remember that she would kill me anyway maybe I wouldn't give away any important information. Then I felt the knife blade pressing into my arm, tracing the indentations hard and cruel against my skin. I shrieked worse than I had yet, the pain overwhelming. I could only see a pinprick of light.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Bellatrix stopped. I prepared for her next question, all of my energy drained. It was all I could do to brace myself for the pain. I struggled to remember how to speak. "How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix yelled. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

I thought of Ron's voice and forced myself to reply, though my voice cracked and shook like an earthquake. "We only met him tonight! We've never been inside your vault…" I had an idea. "It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" It didn't sound like Bellatrix believed me. "Oh, a likely story!"

Lucius saved me from the near torture, but only for a few minutes. No sooner had Griphook come upstairs had Bellatrix inexplicably continued the curse. My vision was overall blurry and black, my thoughts no longer coherent. The torture continued off and on, but it was all dim and fuzzy. Sometimes I heard a girl screaming… or was that me? There were other voices and there was a lot more pain throughout my entire body. The clearest thing I could understand was Bellatrix ordering that foul Greyback to take care of me, and a holler louder than anything I'd heard all night. It was Ron, screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then there were random flashes against darkness. Someone picked me up, holding a cold device to my throat. I had the sensation I was falling and hitting something hard just as tiny bits of glass assaulted my skin. It was almost a relief after the torture curses.

And then I was picked up and moved. The arms didn't feel like the first time I'd been picked up; they were stronger and firmer and made me feel safe. The arms trembled, but something told me it wasn't because of my weight. My senses were growing stronger, so I could understand half of the things going on. We were on a beach… I could hear and smell that. The person holding me was tall and bloody. I inhaled deeply. Beneath the sickening scent of blood and sweat I could make out a faint trace of the musky smell that I could only associate with Ron. "Ron…" I breathed weakly.

"We'll get you help, 'Mione," Ron whimpered. I'd never heard him sound so helpless. "Just stay with us… stay with me. Please, Hermione, please!"

I grunted to try and show I heard him. Ron adjusted his hold around me so he could burst through what I would guess was a door. "Bill! Fleur!" he hollered. "Help! We need help!"

Footsteps thundered across the floors. "Ron?" Was that Bill? "What's happened?"

"Help her," Ron pleaded. "You have to help her!"

"Fleur!" Bill called. "It's okay, Ron, she'll be alright. Just hand her over and we'll get her taken care of."

Ron's arms tensed before he handed me over. I tried to complain but it came out as a loud groan. "Careful!" Ron yelped. "Careful with her!"

"We've got it taken care of, just settle down Ron."

/

The next time I could think clearly, I was lying in a bed. I blinked and saw a large face in front of me. It had fiery red hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Ron," I mumbled.

He laughed quietly. "Nope, Bill. I'll go get him, if you want to see him. I reckon he'll want to see you, too. We practically had to drag him away from the bedside."

I nodded, causing my neck to ache. I needed to see Ron, just to see him.

Bill left. He was replaced a few minutes later as Ron sped into the room. "'Mione?" his voice was hurried, but soft and soothing at the same time.

I blinked at him, not moving from fear it would hurt. "Ron," I said in relief. He looked at me with those blue eyes I couldn't resist.

Ron knelt down beside the bed. I forced my arm to move and put my hand out to him. Taking the hint, he grabbed it in both of his. His thumbs moved to take calm strokes across my skin.

A moment of silence passed. Afterwards, I quietly said, "I heard you."

He looked up from our hands to me as if I'd distracted him from another train of thought. "Huh?"

"I heard you," I explained weakly. "In Malfoy Manor. I heard you yelling."

Ron's ear tips turned red. "Oh… er, well, yeah. Sorry,"

"No," I objected. "It… it helped." His voice echoed in my ears, filled to the tip with fear as it resounded over and over again in my skull. Ron's eyes gleamed and I could see him fighting a smile. I smiled the first time that day, breaking the tension. "It helped a lot."

When I went to move my other arm, a sharp pain shot through me. I yelped and flinched, causing the bed to groan. Ron's face went pale. "Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I- I don't know…" I was trembling now. I glanced down at where my arm lay under the blankets.

Ron hesitantly followed my gaze and moved the sheets down so we could both see my other arm. Gently, he moved up the sleeve to inspect it. "Oh no," he breathed.

"What?" I pulled my arm from his grip with as much force as I could muster, immediately regretting the loss of his touch after. I glared down at my arm and my gaze softened.

Engraved into my arm was a scar, taunting and jeering at me. "Mudblood," I read out loud.

Ron's hand cupped my cheek and angled my head so I couldn't see the scar. I pursed my lips, not sure what to think. "I'll request Fleur brew a potion," he promised. "We'll get rid of that scar."

"No," I said sharply. Pushing away my recent vulnerability, I forced myself to sit up. My whole body ached when I did so. I gritted my teeth and pushed through the pain. "That's right," I declared to him. "I am a Mudblood, and I'm proud." I looked at him sincerely. "I'm a Mudblood in a Mudblood-hating society, but you know what? It doesn't matter, because I'm a Wizard too. And I'm going to fight for our society, for my society, because it's the right thing to do."

I couldn't read Ron's expression. He hadn't moved since I'd yanked my arm away from him. He stood and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand moving up to catch a stray lock of hair from the side of my face. He gently tucked it behind my ear and leaned in, his lips merely an inch from where his fingers had just been.

"And that's why I like you, 'Mione."

I grinned.

Ron pulled back so I could see his face. His right hand cupped the side of my face. His touch felt like fire against my skin, igniting sparks I'd never noticed before. I felt him exhale roughly, the air bouncing off my skin.

I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He embraced me around my back. I heaved a shuddering breath, my entire body trembling with the effort. My eyes grew wet as the emotions I'd been feeling for years surged to surface. "Ron," I choked. "I missed you."

Ron's grip tightened. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'll never leave you again."

The tears came fast. I buried my face in Ron's shoulder, inhaling the scent of sweat, dirt, mold, and that same scent I'd noticed earlier. I'd wanted this for so long… at least since his return. Probably longer. It was impossible to trace exactly how long, though. Somewhere between fourth year and now, I would guess.

His hand moved to gently stroke my wild, tangled mess of hair. He skidded over the knots, being careful not to pull at it. I could feel a smile on his cheek from the far side of my face. I nuzzled his shirt, feeling the wet stains my tears were leaving.

"So, you finally makin' up for that handshake second year?"

I froze. Without moving, I said, "You remember that, then?"

"Reckon it'd be hard to forget, aye? You only gave Harry the biggest bloody hug I've ever seen."

In response, I hugged him tighter. "Happy now?"

"M'hmm."

/

"I get the idea that maybe I shouldn't have hugged him," I said.

Ron rolled his eyes. I just caught the words as he murmured, "You were driving me barmy… that hug."

"Oh, you'd get your kiss soon enough."

Harry snorted. "I'll say."

Hugo looked like he was getting bored. Rose was quite the opposite, sitting on edge with her eyes wide. I grinned at understanding. We were girls; we tended to like this sort of stuff.

Ron leaned forward. "So the first time Hermione kissed me – for real, that is – was during the Battle of Hogwarts."

Hugo sat bolt upright. "Battle?"

"Yeah," I sighed and glanced cautiously at Ron. "But let's not say much about the battle and stick to the important stuff… like the kiss." I knew Ron wasn't comfortable talking about the battle that led to the death of his older brother.

Rose beamed. Hugo groaned. Harry looked moderately interested, even though he already knew what was going to happen.

/

_Dear Diary,_

_Ron, Harry, and myself are staying at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur. Dobby's dead and I'm scarred. Harry is emotionally maimed and Ron… Ron is wonderful. It hurts my arm to write, though, and if I could write there's nothing I want to say. Why would I ever want to relive the pain?_

_~Hermione Jean Granger_

**Okay I obviously let my imagination take over at the end there. And... I just forgot what I was going to say xP. Since I've been staring at my laptop blankly for ten minutes now I'll just leave it at that. Have a good day and review if you get a chance!**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Moment

**This Chapter is written in both Ron and Hermione's POV. :) It's so good I had to do it twice! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 15 – The Moment**

**Ron's POV**

"Hang on a moment," I barked, "we've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" Hermione asked as she looked at me. I frowned; she looked so vulnerable holding the Basilisk fangs. I would have offered to take them had I not been holding my own fangs and a broomstick.

"The house-elves," I said. "They'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" Harry asked. He looked a little uneasy at my misunderstood request. I swear if I hadn't been exhausted I could've taken off his head for that comment. Why in bloody hell would I say that? He knew Hermione was a S.P.E.W. freak as well as I did, and even more than that he knew I was in love with her.

"No, I mean we should tell them to get out," I stated. "We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us!"

My attention was distracted from Harry by a loud crash from Hermione's direction. I looked over so quickly I nearly got whiplash. Was Hermione okay? What happened? Was she hurt? Then I noticed Hermione was running toward me.

I didn't have much time to think as Hermione flung herself at me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she kissed me full on the mouth. Hardly thinking, I dropped my fangs and threw my broomstick aside so I could wrap my arms around her back. I faintly noticed that I'd responded so strongly I'd taken Hermione off her feet. Her hip bones jabbed into my stomach, especially prominent after our journey. The pressure of her lips lessened slightly as we relaxed, both melting into the kiss.

"OI! There's a war going on here!"

Hermione and I pulled apart. She turned to blink nonchalantly at Harry, almost as if she didn't understand him. I savored the feeling of her pulled to my body, knowing it wouldn't last long.

"I know, mate," I said, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

**Hermione's POV**

"Hang on a moment," I glanced at Ron. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" I asked, racking my brain as I thought of every single person I'd ever met. Who could we have possibly forgotten?

"The house-elves," Ron said, looking at me. "They'll be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?"

Oh, he better not! I could feel fury boiling like a ball of flame in my stomach. He couldn't possibly be thinking that way… not after all my rants. Not after Shell Cottage, at least! I'd thought we were more than friends, but this… this would go against anything and everything I believed in.

"No," the sincerity in Ron's voice startled me. "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us!"

Several things happened all at once.

To start, the anger in my stomach was suffocated.

Then I was hit with a feeling so strong it felt like it'd exploded inside me. There were no words to describe the passion and longing that engulfed me. I ran at Ron, my gratitude overflowing. I was so happy he was here and alive, so happy he cared for me, so happy I cared for him, so happy that he wasn't still with Lavender.

I threw myself at him, our lips crashing together. Ron's arms wrapped around my back, lifting me into the air. My body molded into his, fitting perfectly. When my feet made contact with the ground again I didn't move. I forced myself to calm, now fully aware of what was happening. I was kissing Ron Weasley… I was kissing Ronald Bilius Weasley, the man of my dreams and nightmares.

"OI! There's a war going on here!"

/

"And that about sums up our years together as friends," I finished. "After that, the war ended. Harry and I went with the Weasley's back to the Burrow in June."

"Where we had our second kiss," Ron remembered fondly.

I smiled.

/

I sat in Arthur Weasley's Shed of Muggle Junk. _Junk, _I scoffed. _They call it junk._

But it wasn't junk to me. Over there was a TV and a radio like the one I'd grown up using, and a lamp in the far corner. The couch in the corner was old and frilly and the assorted number of video games and appliances made the room cluttered, but I felt more at home here than I'd ever felt anywhere in the Wizarding World; because no matter how long you stayed in one place, the environment you grew up in would always feel like home.

I was sitting on a picnic table. I glanced at the bench behind me to find it occupied by a book: _The Big Book of Fairytales._

Stifling a small sob, I picked up the book. I gently traced the binder with my fingers. It looked ancient. I flipped it open to find a page on Cinderella. A tear threatened to leak from my eyes. I could remember the first night I'd really listened as Mum and Dad sat on the end of my bed, reading me a small picture book about Cinderella.

"Whatsa Stepmum?" I'd asked innocently.

Mum and Dad had gently explained divorce and remarriage in a way a four-year-old would understand.

I could just imagine the look that had crossed my face; probably wide, teary, guiltless eyes. "Mummy and Daddy won't split-up, will dey?"

This comment had been followed by many quiet shushings and reassurances. Dad had drawn me up onto his knee, pulling Mum into a hug to join us. "No, Hermione," he'd told me gently. "Your Mummy and Daddy love each other very much."

"I love Mummy and Daddy, too," I'd said.

"And Mummy and Daddy will always love you."

By the time I'd finished this story in my head, the tears were uncontrollably falling. I'd betrayed my parents. What if they were mad at me? Could they ever be able to trust me again after I'd sent them to Australia? I missed them so much.

"'Mione? Hermione, you in here?"

Ron. I tried to hide the evidence that I'd been crying even though it was next to impossible to hide the red puffiness of my eyes now. I didn't need to answer; Ron had seen me and walked toward me. "'Mione, what's wrong?" he sat down beside me where the book had been just a few minutes ago.

I shook my head. Ever since our kiss during the battle, something had been different between us. We hadn't actually talked about it, but we had both kind of fallen into this relationship – as I would call it. The first day after the battle, I'd been trying to sleep alone in a Dorm. It hadn't been working well; I was to wound up and worried and scared. Ron had come in then and we'd fallen asleep together. Things like that – what couples would do – had been happening ever since.

Ron wrapped an arm around me comfortingly. He seemed to understand I didn't want to talk.

And then he saw the book in my hands.

"Hermione," his voice couldn't have been more than a whisper, "in a few weeks, once everything's getting settled down again, the two of us are going to go to Australia. We will find your parents, restore their memories, and bring them home. How does that sound?"

I couldn't really believe it. This was Ron, the same Ron who I had screamed at and ranted about and hated. But now, Ron was different. Well, not completely different (he'd scarfed down half of Molly's breakfast feast in ten minutes this morning…) but he seemed to be trying to make this work with me.

For the last five years I'd been telling myself my feelings for Ron were illogical not only because he didn't share them but also because if we were in a relationship it would never last due to our obvious differences. It was almost impossible for me to believe I'd been wrong on one of the things I'd been most certain of in my life…

"Thank you, Ron," I said hoarsely. "For everything."

"What've I done?" he asked sourly. "Desert you in the forest when you needed me most? Ignored you for months on end? Snog your roommate senseless and not notice how much it was hurting you?"

"You really want to know what you've done for me?" I asked.

"Yes."

I took a deep breath. "To start, you defended me from Malfoy many times starting in second year – ate slugs for me at that – you forgave me in third year, were nice to me in fifth year, said my name in your sleep in sixth year, saved me at least five times in the battle, and most importantly," I scooted closer, my right hand cupping his cheek. "You came back."

Ron looked about ready to object, but something in my face must have stopped him. He looked at me with a curious gaze, which for some odd reason caused me to blush. I glanced down.

"You're adorable when you do that."

"What?" I asked.

"Bite your lip like that."

"I am?" my hand shot from his face to my mouth, testing to see if he was right. That was senseless altogether because I'd moved my mouth by that point. I flushed deeper in embarrassment.

He chuckled. Slowly, he was leaning in closer to me, so slowly I doubted he noticed.

No more words were needed. Just like in Shell Cottage, the moment had settled. Except this time I wasn't going to spoil it with a hug. Instead, my eyes fluttered shut and I let my body take control over my brain.

Our first kiss was very different in comparison to our second. The first one had been a high-of-the-moment in the middle-of-a-war kiss. This kiss was a private, thought-out kiss. It was soft and passionate. In that kiss I felt like I was telling Ron more than I ever would be able to in words; how he'd been my knight. How for years I'd been dreaming and imagining how this moment would feel just to find it was so far beyond any of my wildest expectations. How after our mistletoe incident I hadn't been able to look at any other boy quite the same way. How he'd managed to capture my heart even after my many self-declarations of hate for him.

When we broke away, we both smiled, mirroring each other. Despite my sorrow for my parents, I couldn't help but laughing. I couldn't believe it. Ron had kissed me. After our first kiss during the battle it'd taken several minutes for me to convince myself I didn't hallucinate it and that I wasn't dreaming.

"So, since it's going to be a few weeks before we can leave for Australia," Ron brushed his hand along my hair, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me or if you'd rather stick to throwing yourself into me at random - both of which I'm completely cool with."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Ron." I'd been waiting a long time for him to ask.

Ron beamed. "Great! How about tomorrow night? We can go to Hogsmeade for dinner… I'll tell Mum."

I grinned in agreement. This might just be the best trip to Hogsmeade I'd ever take.

/

_Dear Diary, _

_Ron finally asked me on a date. He won't tell me where exactly we're going, but I'm sure it's going to be wonderful. I really hope we stop by Tomes and Scrolls. I haven't read a new book in so long… if I have to read Hogwarts, A History or The Tales of Beedle the Bard again I'm going to combust. They're good books but you can only read the same story so many times before you start yearning for something more. _

_ The Burrow is quieter than usual. Fred's death has affected us all. Even meals are somber. Bill and Fleur only stayed the first night with us as did Charlie. Percy hasn't left his room except for meals. Ron tries not to let his show as much but there are times – like last night when I went to his room to sleep – when he'll start crying. Ginny is silent on the matter while Harry blames himself. I'm upset too, of course, but no matter how horribly any of us feel it will never compare to George. _

_ George is the worst, though I guess we never had any reason to expect otherwise. He tries to act like nothing's wrong. He comes down for meals and spends time with the family, but the second his door closes we all know that he's crying. A few times the Silencing Charms have worn off, and what we hear isn't pretty. He swears and cries and begs and prays for Fred to come back, but he never will. A few times, he's tried pulling his usual pranks. For a few minutes, everyone will forget their grief, at least until George looks over his shoulder and frowns. _

_ But we can't dwell on the past. What's done is done and nothing will change that; no amount of crying or pleading with fate. We all have to learn to move on and that's what I'm determined to do. _

_~Hermione Jean Granger_

**:D If you feel like it do review and otherwise thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Australia

**XD I cried at the Fred part last chapter too... I've always had a soft spot for those two. I cry for them on a daily basis. Anyway, this chapter I'm kind of debating on posting... I feel like I could do better but after several readings and rereadings I can't find out how. :/ So, without further ado, Chapter 16!**

**Chapter 16 – Australia **

**Ron's POV**

"Our first date was wonderful," Hermione said. "Ron decorated the Weasley's entire backyard with roses," – her eyes flicked to Rose for a second then back to me – "and we went to Madam Puddifoot's. Then Honeydukes and Tomes and Scrolls."

"I don't know why you were so surprised there," I snorted. "Anyone who knows you knows that you love nothing more than books… well, besides me, that is."

Hermione sighed melodramatically.

"I don't remember you two going on a date," Harry said thoughtfully. "I thought you just got together."

"That's because you were too busy snogging my baby sister to notice what was going on between your two best friends."

"Ronald, will you ever stop being sour about that?" Hermione asked. In that first summer I'd walked in on Harry and Ginny far too many times for my liking.

"When Hippogriffs walk on two legs."

"Speaking of Ginny," Harry was looking at his watch, "I need to go home for dinner. How about we come back afterwards?"

Hermione and I told him we would still be here. He Disapparated. Hugo looked up at us. "When's dinner?" he asked, rubbing his stomach like he was starving.

"You are so like your father," Hermione said. "Relax. It's only 5:00. There's a break coming up here soon, anyway. I'm sure you'll make it."

"So how about we're in Australia now?"

"Sure."

/

"Ready, 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded stiffly. I could see her teeth biting her bottom lip which was swollen from the amount of lip-gnawing she'd been doing recently. In the last two weeks we'd gone from city to city by broomstick, asking and looking for Hermione's parents. So far the only advice we'd gotten was that there was a couple that recently moved to this city.

I knocked on the door of the house, hoping desperately this was the house of the Wilkin's. Hermione's determination had been slowly draining. I reassuringly squeezed her hand. _Be a good boyfriend, _I told myself. _Be supportive and caring and strong... and awesome._

The door opened. A man stood at its entrance, his face was wrinkled and he had thin graying brown hair. He had brown eyes that looked somewhat like Hermione's… but Hermione's were more beautiful. He gave us an apprehensive stare-down. I couldn't blame him. Wouldn't you find it strange to answer your door to find two ragged, grimy, and overall odd looking kids standing at your doorstep holding broomsticks? "May I help you?" he asked.

I wasn't sure what to say exactly. I met the Granger's once but that was many years ago. I glanced at Hermione who was staring with wide-eyes at the man. _I think we've found them… _I thought. _Then what's she waiting for? _The code we'd established for when we found her parents had been a hard hand squeeze, but her grip was calm as ever.

"Erm, we're looking for Wendell and Monica Wilkins," I said. "They moved into the area recently and we've been looking… distant relatives, you know?"

The man wrinkled his eyebrows quizzically. As soon as he did that, Hermione's hand tightened on mine with a vice grip. It was really hard not to grimace. _Great, _I sighed inwardly. _It's time to meet my girlfriend's parents. _

"I'm Wendell Wilkins," he finally said. "And... you are?"

"I'm Ronald Weasley and this is Hermione Granger. May we come in?"

I could see the mental slap across the face Hermione gave me for inviting ourselves in.

Mr. Granger shrugged. "Um, sure, I guess." He turned around. "Monica, we have visitors!"

Hermione and I walked in. Mrs. Granger came down the hall. She had long, straight brown hair and green eyes. The family resemblance was much easier to see with her; she and Hermione were about the same size with the same body frames.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," Mr. Granger introduced us.

"We have some news for you," I said as Hermione seemed unwilling to speak. "It might come as a shock. You may want to take a seat."

Uncomfortably, Mr. and Mrs. Granger obediently sat on the couch.

"Do you want to do it?" I asked Hermione.

Hermione was trembling. I could see her eyes tearing up as she watched her parents who were talking quietly to each other. "I-I can't," she whispered. "I can't… aim my wand at them... not again..."

"Then I'll do it," I promised her. I used my right hand to take my wand from my pocket. Mr. and Mrs. Granger tensed. "As I said, this may be surprising, but you have a daughter."

"No we don't," said Mrs. Granger, positive of her word.

"Yes you do, and that's why we're here." Hermione's composure was breaking. I needed to take care of this quick. "Don't worry," I said as I aimed my wand at them, "this won't hurt." Before they could freak out, I muttered the incantation.

Thirty seconds later, they both blinked at the same time. Their frowns changed from nervous to concerned. Their eyes focused on Hermione. "Hermione," Mrs. Granger exclaimed as she quickly got off the couch and encased Hermione in a hug that Mr. Granger soon joined. I smiled as I watched the family happily. _You've done it, _I congratulated myself. _You helped out Hermione and didn't fight with her too much!_

Eventually, they broke apart. Mrs. Granger stepped back, glancing from me to Hermione. "Well, what happened?"

We sat down with them and told them the story from the wedding to the journey and then the battle, only skipping a few minor details; like how Hermione was tortured in Malfoy Manor and how we kissed during the battle. I held my head down in shame while Hermione talked about the journey while I was gone.

"So when did this finally happen?" Mrs. Granger asked, motioning from me to Hermione.

"What?" we both asked. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

Mrs. Granger cocked her brow. "You two, you're together, right?"

I didn't understand. Since we'd gotten here we'd only held hands for a few minutes, not to mention the fact that we'd skipped all the romantic parts of the story. "Well," I gulped, "yes."

Hermione smiled shyly, glancing at me with a look I'd never seen until these last few weeks. It was secretive, sly, somewhat suggesting, and completely reserved for me. I was quickly finding that I loved that smile as much as any other thing about Hermione.

"It's pretty obvious," Mrs. Granger answered our quiet question. She looked fleetingly at Mr. Granger. "We've actually been expecting it for a while now."

"How?" Hermione asked. "I didn't even like him until… some time ago."

"Oh," Mrs. Granger shrugged, "it's just... you're our daughter. We know you. But what about you, Ron?" she leaned forward. "Tell us about yourself."

I coughed, uncomfortable at being in the spotlight. It was a treat I wasn't used to. "Well… I'm the youngest son of five. There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, George…" I choked to a stop. We hadn't told them about Fred, either. "And… Fred," my voice shook involuntarily. "Then, of course, there's my little sister Ginny. That's the Weasley's… and that's who I am. The youngest Weasley boy."

"And did I mention he played Keeper for Gryffindor in sixth and fifth year?" Hermione chirped in. "He saved my life numerous times in the last few months… he likes the Chudley Canons and he's thinking about becoming an Auror."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You never give yourself enough credit."

"Whatever."

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said, "I'm going to make some tea. Care to join me?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, following her mum into the kitchen, leaving me alone with her dad.

Just great.

"So, hello, Mr. Granger," I said 'casually'.

I'd imagined my meeting with Mr. Granger to be more dangerous than this. That was probably because my head had kept turning him into a large, scary man who wanted to beat me up and make sure I treated his daughter right. Now that I was face-to-face with the real Mr. Granger, I was even more petrified. He was so calm… like a bullet you wouldn't see coming.

Mr. Granger looked at me carefully, smiling slightly. "She thinks a lot of you, you know," he said quietly. "In her room she always kept a picture of you and Harry, but anyone looking at that strange photo would be able to tell that she liked you better. We'll show you it sometime, she keeps looking at you in the picture."

"I'd reckon… it keeps repeating the same motions."

A moment of silence passed. My skin kept crawling as I waited for the gunshot that didn't seem to be coming.

Now I knew where Hermione got her brains – her father was a wise man. "You're waiting for some long, twisted speech, aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded guiltily, bracing for the wound.

"Well, if you want one, you can have one." He didn't give me time to respond. "You were one of her first real friends, you know? None of the other kids at her… Muggle… school really liked her. They teased her for being strange and about her study habits. When she met you boys, well, let's just say we were pleased to see she was happy. She always spoke highly of you two – especially you, Ron." He took a deep breath. "I'd never imagined my Hermione – my little baby girl – would, well, grow up and have a boyfriend. And the last year hasn't given me a chance to prepare myself." He folded his hands over his lap and looked straight at me. "I'm curious, Ron. What exactly has been going on between the two of you these last few years?"

I took a deep breath. _Remember Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, _I thought. _Be cool and calm and confident. Gotta impress him. That can't be hard, can it? He's only a very smart dentist... which is a high-ranking career, right? Ugh, Muggles are so confusing!_

"Well," I said. I wasn't quite sure where I found the boost of confidence that got me through this, "it's been complicated. I've fancied her for quite a while now – not really sure when it started – but I thought she had no interest in me, so I decided it'd be better if I pushed her away. I did try to be nice to her in fifth year, though, but she kept avoiding my gestures – like perfume for Christmas. In sixth year I started dating Lavender Brown. Don't know if you've ever heard of her..." - the look on his face told me he knew all about Lavender - "Here's the thing, she was one of those girls who only wanted to snog… and the only reason we lasted so long was because I was… I'd had an argument with my sister and I was proving that I wasn't the only boy he'd never snogged a girl. After I was poisoned, Hermione seemed to be nicer around me. During the journey, when I left… that was the worst decision of my life. She's the one who brought me back. She may say I saved her, but in all, she's the one who saved me." I laughed dryly. "And after Harry promised me there was nothing going on between them, well, that's when I realized what'd been going on." I shrugged. "She's wonderful and beautiful and plain bloody amazing... and that's about all the guts I have to spill."

Mr. Granger took that all very calmly. "You and Hermione have had many disagreements over the years, no?"

The gun was aimed at my head. I tried not to betray the nervousness it was injecting into me.

"We have."

"What if you get into another bad row? How would you handle that? Your arguments have always upset her greatly."

The bullet clicked into place, a finger ready on the trigger.

"With our reputation, there's a guarantee Hermione and I are going to fight in the future. But in the last year, let's just say I've had a lot of time to myself to think. I now realize that most of our big fights were caused by me doing or saying something stupid. If I try to avoid that at all costs and if I attempt to get everything right – like how I joined her on this journey – then I believe we'll be able to make this work."

"And what do you expect to come from a relationship with my daughter?"

BAM! Straight at my head. I prayed I wasn't blushing and forced myself to look Mr. Granger straight in the eyes.

"What I expect to come from our relationship is a good question. I'll admit I've thought about the future a lot in light of recent events… and every time I've done it it's usually the same. I become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. With more money than I grew up on I plan to buy a house or at least a nice apartment. And, most importantly, I see Hermione there. She told me she wants to work for the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures for the Ministry. I respect what she wants in life and I assure you now that I'll do anything to make those things happen for her. I imagine we'll get married, settle down, maybe start a family," now I knew I was blushing, "when we have a steady income, I mean. Or if that's not what she wants then we won't have kids. But my point is, I'm not dating Hermione just to be in a relationship like boys sometimes do. I've only dated once, and Hermione never has. We're not the kind of teenagers who run into things without thinking. Blimey, Hermione thinks enough for both of us! Anyway, I truly believe Hermione and I will work. I'll admit that I'm completely barmy for her and I reckon she likes me at least nearly as much. And if I were to ever leave her," – still thinking of that ruddy locket that put those foul thoughts into my head – "I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Hermione's been a part of my world for going on eight years now and I can't imagine my life without her."

Mr. Granger nodded. The only thing that hinted he might be a little impressed was his raised eyebrow. "Well then, Ron," he said conclusively, "there isn't much more for either of us to say then. Obviously you are very dedicated to your relationship with Hermione and for that you have my respect." He narrowed his eyes. "Just remember, you have as much power over her as she has over you. She tends to be like her mother in that way. She may not show she's hurting, but she is. Watch out for her, Ron."

I let out a deep breath, relieved it was over. "Thank you, Mr. Granger."

/

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a very nice conversation with my mother about Ron… she likes him and has faith in him, though Dad has always been a little suspicious of him. I overheard bits and pieces of their conversation from the kitchen and it got me thinking… what do I see in our future?_

_ I've never given it much thought before. Unlike Ron, I seem to be caught up in the present. He wants a house and a job, which is quite understandable. And then he said he saw us married with kids… so now I'm thinking. Is that what I want? _

_ As of now, yes. Definitely if and when we've got steady jobs and that house he was talking about. I've been waiting for Ron since Merlin knows when and I'm more than willing to make that life with him. _

_ Maybe it should scare me that I know what I want out of life already. But it doesn't, so I'm not going to let it. All I've ever wanted was to be with my friend Harry, and Ron, too. Back in our early Hogwarts years I'd feared for my future after school. I'd admitted to myself that whatever happened I wanted to face it with them by my side. Now it looks as if everything might turn out that way after all._

_~Hermione Jean Granger _

**Not bad? Hope so! Next chapter we get to a special milestone in Romione's relationship! You'll have to wait and see what it is because I'm still trying to work out a few rough patches.**

**Did that talk between Ron and Mr. Granger turn out okay? That was the part I was most worried about... I wanted to make it seem realistic while still get Ron's heart to come through. **

**So... later! :D**


	18. Chapter 17 - I Love You

**BLOODY HELL THAT WAS EMBARRASING.**

**Sorry had band and a lot on my mind and when I posted the Chapter I didn't look back and realize I'd posted the WRONG ONE. xP**

**S****o I guess the title says it all. :/ Still, I put a lot of thought into this Chapter... what would be a good Romione style 'I love you' scene? Would it be really cheesy and romantic or less so? So here's what I ended up with...**

**C****hapter 17 – I Love You**

**Hermione's POV**

Harry and Ginny cracked in. Hugo frowned. "Can we eat dinner now?"

"Not yet," I sighed.

Ginny smiled. "Harry told me you guys were telling your story. It sounds interesting. Where are you?"

Ron grinned as Ginny summoned up a chair for her and Harry to sit on. "We were finishing telling Rose and Hugo about the trip to Australia. Now I was thinking… how about the first time you told me you loved me?"

"Sure," I agreed.

/

_Just as explained in Season 2 Episode 12 of How I Met Your Mother, there are the stages leading up to telling someone you love them. _

_First, you think you think it. _

I rushed down the street. When I got a chance I was going to hex the brains out of Harry Potter. What had he been thinking, leaving the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place wide open with Crookshanks in the house! What if Crookshanks was lost or hurt or scared?

"Hermione, Hermione! Slow down!"

_Ron?_ I thought he was shopping for a new broomstick with Ginny today. What was he doing here?

Huffing, I slowed to a stop. "What, Ron?" I panted. "Can't you see I'm trying to find – Crookshanks!"

Only ten feet away, Ron stood holding my precious pet in his arms. "I saw him wandering around outside when I came back, and you were looking out here."

"Thank you!" I jumped and gave him a hug which did little to show the extent of my appreciation. Crookshanks meowed in complaint from between us. I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

_Then there's the point where you think you know it. _

Tears watered in my eyes as they desperately bore down on the white word-filled page. I trembled in fear and sorrow as I read one of the saddest things in my life. _They can't kill her… _I sniffled. _They just can't…_

I sobbed. Ron, who was sitting beside me on the couch 'reading' about Auror training (I could see his eyes wandering around the room and he hadn't flipped a page in ten minutes) looked up at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"This," I whimpered, pointing at the book. "She… she can't die! I-it's so sad… she j-just s-saved him and now…"

Ron tossed his book aside, which I'm sure he was more than happy to do. He scooted over and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into the thin shirt he wore to bed while he smoothed my bushy hair back against my head. "It's okay, 'Mione," he said. "It'll be alright."

I knew he had no idea what he was talking about, but his words made me feel better. He would listen to me; he would try to understand why I was sad about the book, and I loved it when he did that.

_There's the moment where you know you know it but you can't yet say it. _

There were two weeks left until I had to go to school again, in which I'd be separated from Ron and Harry. It scared me to imagine going a year without the two of them, and I especially didn't want to leave Ron. Ever since the battle we hadn't gone a day without seeing or being near each other. I was worried that the nightmares would be too overwhelming if I couldn't wake up just to see that he was okay in the morning.

"Oi, Hermione," his slightly off-pitch voice came from down the hall. I stepped out of the kitchen and looked down to see him. He was wearing too-small shorts and a one of his old Chudley Cannons t-shirts; he'd obviously thrown something on at random. The look on his face was one of pure terror.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Well, er… in the bathroom, there's a… a…" he gulped. "Spider."

Chuckling under my breath, I grabbed a tissue and followed him into the bathroom. You wouldn't believe how small the spider was – as little as the nail on my pinky finger! But as soon as it was down the toilet, Ron relaxed.

"Thank you, Hermione" he breathed as he leaned down and kissed me. "You're the best girlfriend!"

I grinned. I could feel the words sliding up my throat and resting on the tip of my tongue, but I was afraid to say them. Instead, I swallowed them and said, "You're welcome."

Walking back to the kitchen, I tried not to think about how close I'd come to saying 'I love you'. Ron and I had been dating well over three months now. Counting those and the years that had been building up to our relationship, I guess it wasn't too big of a shock I was feeling this way.

But still, better not rush it.

_And then there's the moment when you know you know it and can't keep it in any longer._

"What'cha writing?" Ron mumbled around a piece of toast as he joined me at the table.

"A letter," I responded, scribbling down a few more words in the process. I tried to use my sleeve to cover the _Dear Viktor _on the top of the parchment.

"To who?"

"To _whom_, I believe is what you mean," I corrected him absentmindedly. I answered, "Just a friend."

A few minutes of silence passed. I could see Ron eyeing me and my letter suspiciously as he tried to catch a glimpse of what I was writing. I managed to keep it covered as I scrawled the ending. _Your friend, Hermione._

"So, whom has the pleasure of receiving a letter from my girlfriend?"

"You mean _who_," I sighed.

"Whatever!" Ron huffed, his ear tips turning red. "Who, whom, they're the same thing!"

"No, they're not," I interjected. "Who refers to the subject while whom refers to an object. For example, you wouldn't say 'Him is on the Quidditch team'. You would say 'He is on the Quidditch team' or otherwise 'Who is on the Quidditch team'."

"Oh, sod it!" Ron barked.

"Ron!" I hissed. "Watch your language!"

"Blimey, Hermione," he sighed. "I reckon you'd be used to my language 'round now!"

"That doesn't make it okay to use vulgar words."

Ron stood up from the table, glaring at me. "So who's the letter to?" he snapped.

"That's none of your business."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Just tell me who the ruddy letter's for!"

"Ronald Weasley if you don't stop swearing-"

"Never mind my choice of words," Ron said, "just tell me!"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm curious, okay?"

"Nosy's more like it."

"Sure, I'm nosy. Whatever. Please? Just tell me!" his voice became more pleading.

"Fine, you want to know? It's to my dear friend Viktor Krum!"

Ron slumped down into his seat. "Well?" he sighed. "Is that it?"

"Yes!"

He chuckled lightly. "The way you were guarding it someone ought to have thought you were making plans with a Death Eater!"

I snorted. "See, Ron? Was that such a big deal?"

"Well, that depends. What'cha telling him?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"I don't know… I just want to know what's going through my girlfriend's head, okay? Is that such a crime?"

"No, but it's very rude."

He threw his hands in the air. "Well drag me off to Azkaban, why don't you?" At my scowl, he set them down again and frowned at me. "Hermione, what's wrong with you? I just want to know what you're saying to Krum!"

"Nothing…" I grumbled, realizing I was completely innocent. "Just talking about his Quidditch season and my last year at Hogwarts."

Ron shook his head. "Why couldn't you have just told me that in the first place?"

I bit my lip, standing up to get an owl to mail my letter. "I… I just didn't want you to be upset that I was writing Viktor."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because he's a famous Quidditch player and he's strong and handsome."

Ron grimaced. "I know you've only ever liked him as a friend, though," he said.

"Well, I didn't want to argue with you," I defended myself.

"Why? That hasn't stopped us from going at it before."

Indignantly, I said, "Because, Ron, I love you and I don't want to fight with you!""

Ron's mouth opened – his next words aimed to launch – when he stopped, staring at me with a dumbfounded look. His eyes gleamed and he blinked at me a few times.

"What?" I asked, suddenly a little concerned. What was wrong? Was it something I said? Even when we were rowing I was worried about him, ugh! Why was our relationship always so complicated?

His voice was barely a whisper. "You said you love me."

My mouth hung open for the five seconds it took me to process the new information. Ron got the wrong idea. "You... you didn't mean it... did you?"

"Ron," I said with a deep sigh as I crossed my arms nervously, "I meant it. I... I've been meaning to tell you for some time now. I love you, and it's scary to me that I feel this way."

Ron stepped forward, taking my forearms in his large hands. He leaned down to our foreheads pressed together. I bit my lip and tried not to seem affected by his close proximity. "Don't be afraid," he murmured. "I love you too, 'Mione, and I'll never leave you again."

A smile broke my composure. Those words sounded beautiful coming from him; like I'd been freed. I knew I shouldn't take his word so easily, but it was so hard not to trust him. In the eight years I'd been friend to Ron I'd never seen him be so serious about anything.

As the moment led to a kiss, I couldn't help but think of the future Ron and I could have. Successful careers, an apartment, a wedding, and yes, a family. I'd never thought that far into my own future, since most of my life I'd been living while doubting my future at all. Now I was certain I'd have a future, and I was positive I wanted it to be with Ron.

/

"How about now?"

"No, Hugo," I shook my head. "One more story, I promise. Then we're finished."

"Where are we going now?" asked Ron.

"Christmas," I answered. "Where your mother embarrassed me to death."

/

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm back at school again while Ron and Harry are training to become Aurors. Usually it's be harder for them to get into the training program, but because of the recent circumstances and their roles in Voldemort's defeat they have been accepted. Meanwhile, Hogwarts is far different without Dumbledore or even Snape. I have the feeling that this year is going to be my most productive... but also my most boring. I mean, when was the last time I went to school and didn't come back home with a death-defying tale to tell you about?_

_It's really nice to see Crookshanks and Pig again, too. That's the owl that sent this... Ron loaned him to me. He's quite obnoxious, isn't he? For future reference you might want to keep some seeds nearby to calm him down._

_I need to go now._

_Your daughter, Hermione._

_/_

_Dear Ron,_

_My first week at Hogwarts went well. Ginny is… interesting. She likes to talk about boys (particularly Harry) more than me. After spending hours talking with you two it's strange to enter the world of girl. What I would give for a good conversation about anything – even Quidditch – about now!_

_ How's Auror training? Do you have homework? Are you doing it? You better be. I won't hesitate to interrogate these questions out of Harry, mind you. Speaking of Harry, how's he doing? I'm sure he's under a lot of pressure, being Voldemort's defeater and all. You're being a good friend to him, right? Are you getting along with everyone? You haven't gotten on the bad side of the instructors already, have you?_

_When Pig delivered your letter this morning, he and Crookshanks started playing a game of tag. It was so cute!_

_ Don't write back if you are studying. I look forward to seeing you again soon! Ginny says hi, too. _

_ Love, Hermione._

**xD Haven't we all had those moments in books where we start crying uncontrollably and no one else in the room seems to understand? I figured Hermione would too. That was especially fun to write. :D**

**Anyway... so, yup. I look forward to reviews after a long day at school! ;) Well, we all do...**

**And sorry again for the mistake earlier. xP**


	19. Chapter 18 - That Awkward Moment

**So now I guess I could give you a really long and complicated speech about my many activities and school and how much homework I have, but I know you guys almost all have the same stuff as me so I'll skip it and say that my updating will be a little less often now. :/ I'm sorry to say so. But today I'm devoting a few hours to writing... mostly because I'm super sore from marching yesterday... but also because I need to write. A lot.**

**PLEASE READ: This Fic is rated T but like I said it might go up to an M and I think that's going to happen. This chapter - in my opinion - would be a T or maybe a very minor M. It doesn't have anything too serious... besides Molly giving Hermione the talk after finding them going at it in the hall. So I think it's safe to read. I just felt like saying that because if any of you readers out there happen to be innocent I don't want to take your innocence away without a fair warning.**

**Chapter 18 – That Awkward Moment**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, why don't you open yours?"

Beaming, I slowly began to tear the colorful wrapped present. Even though I knew what was hidden inside it I was positively thrilled to be receiving it. My first Weasley Jumper! Ron – sitting on the chair next to me – rested his hand on my shoulder as he waited. He seemed about as excited as I was.

I finally found it. It was fiery red with an ice blue 'H' in the middle. My smile grew. It was exactly what I'd wanted; a sweater that signified that I was a Weasley too. The red and blue were the trademark colors of the Weasley clan.

It was hard to believe that after all these years Mrs. Weasley had finally made me one. Receiving your first Weasley Jumper was an amazing feeling. I was pleased to finally be accepted into their wonderful family. Harry had been getting Weasley Jumpers for nearly all his life, but that was mostly because the Weasley's were the only family he'd ever had.

I slipped the jumper over my head. It was way too big, but I loved it. Fred and George had been right… they were big and warm and comfy. I smiled, imagining times where I could settle down with a good book in it.

"It looks good on you," Ron mumbled. His breath tickled my ear and I had to bite back a giggle. Another reason I was happy today was because I was seeing Ron. Over the four months where we hadn't been able to communicate beside letters, I'd found myself getting more and more lonely every day. Ginny was a good friend, but she was a bit too girly me. I didn't have an opinion on how hot Harry looked in his dress robes and I didn't think he'd look handsome on a Firebolt Series 3000. He wasn't my boyfriend and I'd never thought of him that way.

Ron – on the other hand – I would have been thrilled to talk about. Unfortunately, Ginny was Ron's sister and I knew she wouldn't appreciate me talking about him in such a way.

Since I had a full two weeks off of school now, I was hoping to spend every minute with him possible.

The rest of the gifts were passed out and opened. I gave Ron a gift card to Honeydukes for 50 galleons, receiving a small necklace in return. "I'm sorry it's not much," he said. "I didn't have too much money."

"It's perfect, Ron," I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron smirked. His hand moved to drift along my cheekbone. His fingers tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Want to go my room?" he asked. The expression his face took when he realized how that sounded was priceless. "I mean… we still have some catching up to do. You only told me part of your stay at Hogwarts."

I grinned. "Sure, Ron. And you'll be able to tell me more about Auror camp."

We managed to sneak out of the living room without being noticed. The noise of celebrations slowly faded as we walked up to the second floor and then the third floor. The quiet became awkward as we continued up the stairs.

"Y'know," Ron said half way up, "I really missed you the last few months."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked sarcastically as I stopped at the top of the staircase, looking at him casually. "You don't say."

Ron chuckled. Now that we were alone and the family atmosphere was long gone, I could feel static crackling in the air between us. Ron seemed to sense it too, for his smile lessened. I noticed his eyes take a quick trip away from my face and downwards before meeting my gaze again.

His most likely accidental scan gave me an idea of what we could do now that we were alone. "So," I said, opening a window, "You missed me, huh?" I took a step toward him.

"Bloody so."

I had no experience in the realm of being seductive. Therefore, I went with my natural instincts of what to do. They'd gotten me this far into our relationship, hadn't they? I put my hands on his shoulders, trying not to let my nervousness show. "How much did you miss me?" I ran my fingers along the jumper he'd received. It was maroon – which he hated, but I thought he looked handsome in it.

"A lot," he answered dumbly. His hands found my waist and his grip clenched around my midriff as if he were trying to restrain himself.

I smirked. This was just where I wanted him to be.

Standing on my toes, I leaned up to his ear and purred, "Why don't you show me?"

He didn't need to be told twice. Our lips met in what had become a more casual embrace over the summer. The same old snogging (though it never got old) that would last a few minutes at most before we moved on to do whatever. But this time I didn't want to do anything else; I simply wanted to enjoy being with him as much as I could in the short week we had together.

I fisted Ron's sweater, pulling our bodies together. Ron seemed pleasantly surprised by this. His arms wrapped all the way around my back, hugging me to him. Ron's tongue brushed across my upper lip. I opened my mouth to grant him access.

Ron's body twisted to press mine up against the wall, deepening our snogging and allowing it to become more forceful. Ron's hips grinded against mine. I stopped the moan that threatened to leak from my throat at the tantalizing feeling. Ron's hands were against the wall, trapping me from either side. If anything, knowing that made the whole experience so much better. This was different, but enjoyably so. It was as if we were making up for all the kisses we'd missed over the fall.

Maybe it was an accident, maybe it was intentional. One of Ron's legs slipped between mine. I whimpered at the sweet pressure. Ron swallowed the sound as his lips migrated down to my chin. I lifted my head for his convenience, allowing him to leave a trail of kisses and licks as he moved along my cheek bone. I forgot about the rest of my body when he captured my earlobe. "Fuck, 'Mione," he breathed. His foul language – which should've made me angry – had the opposite effect. I brought his mouth back to mine and tangled my fingers in his hair.

Never in my life had I experienced anything quite like it. The world was alive with sparks; each little movement sent a flame flickering to life which died only to quickly be replaced by another. I felt as though every nerve in my body was on end, anticipating and planning my next movements. I felt more energized and alive than ever before, and it was all because of Ron.

A loud cough interrupted us. I blinked (for the first time in some time). Peeking past Ron's large and sturdy body, I noticed Mrs. Weasley watching us. "Excuse me," she said sweetly, "but I'd like to get into my bedroom."

It took both of us a moment to realize that instead of me being pinned against a wall, I was pinned against the door leading to Molly and Arthur's room. Ron and I jumped away from each other and the door. Ron's entire face was beet red, his hands in his pockets as he shamefully slouched. I fiddled with my jumper and shirt as I waited for her to leave, pretty sure my face was sporting a similar color.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley cooed, "may I have a word with you?"

_Oh dear, here it comes, _I thought. I could already hear the speech that my own parents had given to me before. The one about abstinence and waiting for the right guy and stuff. Well, I already had my defense. Ron and I hadn't been going to go _that _far. It was just some quick but intense snogging in the hallway.

I followed Mrs. Weasley into her room. She closed the door, casting locking and silencing charms. I had a horrible feeling about this. Then she turned to look at me. "Mrs. Weasley-" I tried to say.

"Oh, call me Molly," she said.

"Molly, it isn't what it looks like," I began.

Molly raised her brow at me. "I completely understand, Hermione," she said in the most sincere voice. "I just wanted to make sure you take precautions."

"P-precautions?" I didn't like where this was going…

"Of course, dear," she smiled. "Seeing as your parents are both Muggles, I've decided to take it upon myself to make sure you know the contraceptive charm."

I'd read about that, though I'd never attempted to perform it. I mean, when would I – Hermione Jean Granger – have time to worry about learning the Anti-Pregnancy Charm while I was helping to save the world and devoting myself to my studies?

"Now, what are you waiting for?" Molly asked. "Take out your wand! I'm going to teach you."

I wasn't stupid enough to object. I did so, knowing that someday I would thank myself for suffering through the weirdness and learning this. "So… how's it work?" I was pretty sure I was redder than a fire truck about now, but I tried not to dwell on that uncomfortable fact.

"Very simple, all you have to do…"

Molly was very patient; making sure I pronounced the incantation perfectly and did the correct wand motion over my abdomen. And – sure enough – just as she'd said, I was able to tell I'd done it right when I a tingling sensation glowed in my stomach. "There," Molly announced happily. "Just remember that and you'll be good to go!"

I smiled weakly. "Thank you, Molly. I'm sure I'll use it… someday… many, many years from now… maybe when Ron and I are in our mid-twenties? Y'know?"

Molly grinned in a way that told me she didn't believe a word of it.

"And I'll be going about now."

I fled the scene. I flew up the stairs and didn't stop running until I was in Ron's room. He was sitting on his bed but stood up to greet me. "What'd Mum want?" he asked.

I gave him the strongest, most reassuring grin I could manage. "Just wanted to talk about different charms with me."

Oh my sweet, oblivious Ron. He didn't seem to understand the hidden message for he grinned and settled back on his bed. I sat next to him. "So how was Auror training?" I asked.

For the rest of the holidays, we kept to more simple snogging matters (mostly because we didn't want to be caught again). But with our simple session, Molly had torn down a wall and replaced it with a window so I could see through it now. I'd thought about it but never actually considered the fact that someday Ron and I would be intimate. Well, I'd admit to it maybe once or twice while we were in the pool last summer and our bodies had drifted closer together than we meant them to.

My point being, when were we going to? If ever. Well… yes, ever. We were a couple. So I was pretty sure that someday…

I shook my head and focused on Ron's talking. Hermione Jean Granger was in doubt, and what did Hermione Jean Granger do when she was in doubt?

She went to the library.

/

"And now we can eat."

Hugo cheered while Ron grinned. Rose was a little reluctant, but I wasn't in the least.

It only took a few minutes to get everyone settled with a plate. Harry and Ginny joined us, both only taking a glass of pumpkin juice for they'd already eaten.

I looked at my husband, laughing at myself and my concerns about being intimate with him when I was younger. Ron's hand found my thigh under the table and started stroking up and down gently. He was thinking the same thing as I was.

You see, unlike Ted, there are some things we'd rather not let our kids know about our lives.

/

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I stayed with the Weasley's over Christmas. It was hard for them, you see, with Fred's recent and terrible demise and George's mental scars… it's easier for them when the family's large. It reminds them that there is still happiness in the world, though I have doubts George will see that way again._

_ And I wanted to spend time with Ron. You've read my letters. Without Harry or Ron at Hogwarts I feel like I spend half my time wishing they were there and another quarter waiting for them to walk down the stairs to the Boys' Dorms. It was a relief to see both of them again._

_ I'm so happy you've gotten your old jobs back! Sorry about that again, but hey, we're all still alive, aren't we?_

_ Anyway, Happy Christmas! I've sent you a package with your presents. I hope you enjoy them! And thank you for the college pamphlets… though I doubt I'll be attending a Muggle college. I'm hoping to help enforce the new laws for the Ministry of Magic to make them unbiased for both muggle-borns and pure-bloods, not to mention I'd like to continue S.P.E.W. But I appreciate the gesture._

_ I received my first Weasley Jumper today! I'll show you next time I see you. _

_ Love, Hermione._

**In the next chapter or two I think this will go up to an M but most of the content will still be T apart from that one chapter. I'll warn anyone and if they want they can always skip the lemon chapter so... that's all I got to say.**

**XD I'm watching SS and the 'needs to sort out her priorities" scene just passed. FREAK OUT! So cute! :D**

**So have a nice day and review if you get the chance!**


	20. Chapter 19 - What They Did or Didn't Do

**So when I originally wrote this Chapter I wasn't going to post it. It's far too short and it doesn't really have a big point in the story. But I've been working on Chapter 20 what seems like nearly constantly all weekend and it STILL isn't done. I personally blame youtube and tumblr and procrastination...**

**But anyway, this is just a short fill-in Chapter. I promise that Chapter 20 will be long enough to make up for this one and I'll either have it posted tomorrow or Wednesday. So basically I'm posting this because I'm feeling guilty about my wandering imagination. This is literally what the last two days have been like:**

**Me: Okay, time to write some smut! :D Oh, look, How I Met Your Mother came on! *few hours later* Okay... now I can write whilst sitting on the couch. Doo da doo da doo, huh? Oh, sure Mom, you can watch Sex and the City out here, I don't mind. Oh... you want to sit right next to me? Sure, no problem... let me just close my computer and I'll watch it with you... *few hours later* Yay! Bedtime! Just make myself comfy in my room and put on the Sorcerer's Stone... oh God... look how sweet and innocent they are... WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU? *Turns movie off* You know what? I feel in the mood for some danisnotonfire... awesome! *Looks at the clock* CRAP! Bedtime! I have school tomorrow and a load of unfinished homework due and I've done absolutely nothing productive..**

**Yeah... it's that bad. -_'-**

**Chapter 19 – What They Did or Didn't Do**

**Ron's POV**

While Hermione was telling the story of how Mum cornered her and taught her the Contraceptive Charm to a rather uncomfortable Rose and Hugo (Harry and Ginny were quietly snickering at their fidgets and squirms) I remembered a conversation my dad had had with me at the beginning of the summer. Hermione and I had spent every night we could sleeping together (strictly appropriate, nothing going on). But when Dad had walked in on us, it sure hadn't looked that way. I smirked, thinking of the story to myself.

/

"Dad?" I peeked around the wall leading into the living room. Dad was sitting there alone. That didn't look good… not after this morning when he'd walked in on me and Hermione sleeping in the same bed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Erm… yeah," Dad said. He shifted from where he sat. "Why don't you sit down, Ron?"

I obeyed wordlessly, sitting on a chair opposite of him. I was a lot like my dad in many ways, such as now. We both were very awkward and quiet, not wanting to take part in this conversation. "So," Dad coughed, "you and Hermione are together now. About time, aye?"

"Yeah."

Another moment of silence.

"Ron," Dad jumped in feet first, "I don't know what you two did or didn't do on that Horcrux journey but I want to tell you that I have faith in you and your choices."

"I – what?" he said too much at once. I decided to begin with his first statement. "What do you mean, what we 'did or didn't do' on the journey?"

He took a deep breath, his ear tips going red. "Well, I mean I saw you and Hermione hitting it off at Bill and Fleur's Wedding. Then you went on a journey with Harry and Hermione which I'd imagine you and Hermione would have plenty of time alone together…."

"Dad," I complained, "Hermione and I just got together. Blimey, she didn't even kiss me until the battle! We… we aren't… yet. We haven't even gone on our first date!"

Dad looked puzzled. "Oh… well, in that case, I have faith in you, Ron. We've all waited a long time for you and Hermione to finally get together and now that it's happened… well let's just say you're an adult and I know that someday – maybe tomorrow or maybe five years from now – you will probably want to be in an… intimate relationship and… and that I respect that and…" he stuttered, rubbing his neck with his hand. "Just do me a favor, okay?"

"What?" I gulped. I was pretty sure I was as red as that one thing Muggles used… a fire hydrant, was it?

"Make sure you use the Contraceptive Charm."

Now I was certain I was as red as a Muggle fire hydrant.

"Er… sure, Dad. I'll – I'll look into it."

"I mean, unless you wanted a family 'cause in that case-"

"OKAY," I said loudly, "Um hum, yup, I'll keep that in mind. No little Weasley's running around for a few years yet. Got'cha."

Dad smiled awkwardly. I sighed with relief, knowing I was free.

/

"And now we can eat."

Food? I grinned widely. Good! I was just about getting ready to join Hugo. Hermione got a delicious dinner ready with a few swishes of her wand. I watched proudly, smiling as my eyes traced Hermione's figure. No matter how many days or years I lived with her I would never be able to wrap my head around the fact that she'd chosen me over any other man. She deserved the richest, most successful man the universe had to offer, but instead she'd settled for me: an average man who brought in enough money for life's necessities and a bit more. And on top of that I used to be downright nasty to her.

I sat down and eagerly began devouring her dinner. My eyes moved to catch Hermione's. I saw her smiling at me in a suggestive way. I rested my hand on her thigh, rubbing slowly as I remembered back in the spring of 1999.

**A commercial for the last season of How I Met Your Mother came on while I was writing this. I fangirled for about ten minutes. :D**

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED I KEPT FORGETTING TO SAY THIS BUT WE'RE OVER FIFTY! WOOO HOOO!**

**Later!**


	21. Chapter 20 - Happy Birthday

**I know… a lame name. xP**

**So here's the thing: I have never kissed a boy… or really even hugged one for that matter. In fact, the only time I was asked on a date was back in seventh grade and I think the poor guy was dared to it. So this obviously leaves me with no personal experience besides the fanfictions I've read. **

**That's one reason this chapter took so long. While you were reading my fill-in chapter, I was scouring the internet about how things are done. One of my many flaws is that I'm a perfectionist. Whenever I write something I want it to be by-the-books word-for-word correct; and that is why this chapter was such a complication for me. I have NO experience whatsoever. Sure, I've written smut in the past, but in those cases I wasn't trying to impress a lot of people. :/**

**And that's all I've got to say. Enjoy the smut… I really put all my knowledge/heart into it. Literally. If anyone were to look up my internet history from Labor Day, they would be horribly mortified beyond repair. **

**Chapter 20 – Happy Birthday**

**Hermione's POV**

I shifted my weight as I sat on Ron's bed. Ron was out in the kitchen taking care of dishes from dinner before we settled down to sleep. It was March 1st of 1999. Somehow, I'd managed to talk Headmistress McGonagall into letting me stay with Ron for a few days over his birthday. While attending Auror camp by day, Ron was helping George open location in Hogsmeade for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Similar to the shop in Diagon Alley, Ron was staying in the upper floor while all this was going on.

His flat was simple. It had a main room which made up the kitchen, dining room, and living room. He had one bathroom and one bedroom. It was enough for a makeshift apartment until one of us got our own place. I thought it was very generous of Ron to be helping his brother like this, given recent circumstances.

The door clicked open and Ron walked in, smiling as he saw me waiting. "Ready for bed, 'Mione?" he asked.

I swallowed. In the three month gap between Christmas and now, I'd had time to think about where I wanted our relationship to go and when. After discussing my thoughts with Ginny at length (a few conversations I'm sure she'd rather forget) we'd decided that I should make the first move.

"Sure, Ron," I said. Over the summer and Christmas, Ron and I had shared the same bed, so that wasn't a new experience. That made things a little easier.

Ron took off his shirt, leaving him in his jeans and whatever was under them. I frowned as I thought about the pajamas I'd brought; nothing but what I normally wore to bed: a tank top and typical, unflattering Muggle pajama bottoms.

"Be out in a moment," I promised as I grabbed said pajamas and took a trip to the bathroom. I didn't really know what to do besides put them on and wash my face. Planning ahead, I cast the contraceptive charm on myself. Better safe than sorry for whatever happened tonight. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Ron was lying on top of the bed, staring with concentration at the ceiling. "So how has your 19th Birthday been?" I asked as I moved to kneel on the bed.

"Brilliant, Hermione," he smiled. He draped his arm on the pillow next to him in an invitation to lie down beside him.

I ignored his offer and crawled up to Ron and rested my arms carefully on his chest, angling so my lower body was still on the bed. "That's good," I replied in a seductive voice, "because I have another present for you."

Ron's eyes lit up. It was impossible to tell if he'd completely understood my innuendo or if he was expecting some hardcore snogging. I dipped my head and pressed my lips to his gently. My bushy hair fell to make a veil around our heads. Ron's hands held my shoulders softly but with calm, tense strength; as if he were afraid I'd pull away too soon.

A few minutes passed before I realized we were going nowhere. I deepened our kisses, letting my fingers roam across Ron's bare upper body. Years of Quidditch, running, and months of Auror training left him with chiseled muscle I could appreciate. I put my hands on either side of Ron and swung my right leg over him to straddle his waist. He smiled underneath my kisses, his hands roaming down my body.

My lips wandered from his mouth along his cheek to his earlobe. "What do you want me to do, birthday boy?" I whispered.

I could almost hear Ron thinking. "What are the limits?" he asked. That was a fair question.

I licked his earlobe in a very unHermione-like gesture. "There are none, because I want you to remember this birthday unlike any other."

Ron's fingers played on my midriff as if he were thinking. I sat up – a leg on each side – and looked down at him on the bed. Ron blinked and his fingers wandered up under the hem of my tank top. "Anything, then?"

In answer to his question, I grabbed the bottom of my tank top and pulled it up and over my head, exposing my bare stomach and chest. Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head. I grinned, trying not to betray my nervousness under the sly façade I was holding up.

Ron greedily examined my bare upper body and glanced at the discarded top that now lay limply on the floor. He beamed and breathed a quick "Wicked" before grabbing me by my waist and flipping us so I was underneath him. He leaned down and kissed the side of my neck, adding suction gradually. His hands ran smoothly over my stomach as they found my breasts. Ron broke the contact between his lips and my skin so he could curiously stare down at my chest, the pads of his fingers softly teasing my hardened nipples. I bit my lip and tried not to squirm and beg for more. It was his birthday, after all.

That thought fled my head almost immediately as Ron bent lower and enveloped his mouth around my nipple, flicking it gently with his tongue while his hand went to work on my other breast. I yelped in surprise. A shiver rushed down my spine and my back arched up conveniently to Ron who appeared to be enjoying himself as he sucked. After a few moments, he switched to give my other breast the same quick oral treatment.

By the time he'd finished, my entire body was throbbing with jealousy for the action only my torso had received. I forced my personal needs to the back of my mind as I sat up. I met Ron with a few light kisses as my hands migrated down his ribcage, over his stomach, and along his hipbones to where his jeans were secured. My fingers shook, which made my smooth attempt to undo the button clumsy. No sooner than the second I had unzipped the zipper Ron somehow managed to get them off; I didn't really see how, I just heard a telltale _flunk _as they met the ground.

Under the jeans waited plain old boxers that showed off the large bulge that had been next to hidden behind the thick fabric before. I put on my most devilish smile and pulled away from Ron to inspect his body as a whole. "Now," I purred with surprising confidence, "let's add those boxers to the floor, why don't we?"

Ron gulped, his eyes almost wider than when I'd first taken my shirt off. I bit my lip, worried that I'd crossed a line; but before I could apologize, Ron grinned at me with a glint in his icy blue eyes. "After you, Ms. Granger."

I raised my brow at him but obliged nearly immediately. I slipped out of the soft fabric with ease so I was only in my damp knickers while sitting in front of Ron. "Back to you, Mr. Weasley."

Ron didn't hesitate as his fingers began peeling back the elastic band that was clutched to his hips, but he took plenty of time as he slowly began pushing the boxers further and further down. If his goal had been to torture me while I impatiently waited, he succeeded. After about ten seconds of his playful stalling (he had an impish grin on his face that screamed guilty) I finally snapped. "Come on, Ronald," I hissed. "You want this as much as I do! Now hurry up before the next Dark Lord rises!"

That got the last of his pants off pretty quickly.

I hadn't really been sure what to expect underneath. No matter how much research I could've done at any library it still wouldn't have prepared me for this. Faced with Ron's erect dick, I felt a flash of uncertainty accompanied by my incessant hunger for knowledge.

Ron shifted under my scorching gaze. I knelt on the bed in front of him, pushing apart Ron's legs so I could comfortably rest between them. "Fascinating," I breathed as I tentatively rested a finger on his shaft. Ron's leg twitched as I did so. I wrapped both of my hands around him and studied him as I might study a book. I experimentally began stroking the length of it. Ron's reaction was instantaneous; his hands held me by my shoulders as he breathed heavily against my hair. It surprised me how much control I had over him; as if I'd issued the Imperius Curse.

"'Mione," Ron growled after a few minutes of experimenting, "if you keep that up…"

Remembering what I'd read in my research (the Hogwarts restricted section is restricted for a reason…) I figured if I could get him off now he would last longer later. _That's the way, _I told myself sarcastically, _plan ahead, just like your parents and teachers always wanted you to._

I doubted they'd expect me to use it in this situation.

I angled my body so I was now resting between his legs propped up on my elbows. Only hesitating for a second, I licked the head softly and quickly. Encouraged by Ron's further reactions, I continued to take as much of his dick into my mouth as I could without gagging. I rolled my tongue around it and sucked lightly while being careful to keep my teeth from accidentally biting him. Ron's fingers dug into my scalp as I proceeded with my unsteady but effective techniques; kneading when something felt especially good.

Time passed gradually. My jaw started to tire from the strenuous work it wasn't used to enduring. But before I had to stop, Ron panted and muttered something while his fingers tangled in my hair almost painfully. I didn't get any other warning before Ron's dick exploded; spewing his warm seed into my mouth. I loosened my jaw and allowed the liquid to pool in my mouth, hoping none of it would dribble out.

After 30 seconds, Ron slumped down onto the bed panting. I released his softened dick and swallowed his cum as I climbed up Ron's body carefully. I kissed him softly, knowing he'd be able to taste himself on me.

Ron recovered fairly quickly. He sat up, shifting so I was lying beside him. "Bloody hell, Hermione," he breathed, "where did you learn to do that?"

I shrugged, a little flustered. "A book."

"Really? Books can tell you how to do that?"

"Well, not exactly, but it gave me the general idea of what to do."

Ron grinned in confidence. "I haven't read any books, but I bet I can do it too."

"Ron," I complained as he rolled on top of me, "it's your birthday-"

He frowned. "Yeah, so? That doesn't mean only I should get the fun stuff. I mean, it's your first time too…" he cocked his brow. "Uh… I think?"

I laughed. "Of course, Ronald, who else would I have done that to?"

Ron smirked. It obviously boosted his ego to know that. But seriously, did he really think I did stuff with Viktor or Harry or Cormac? Just… ew. That was exactly what I didn't want to think about right now.

Forgetting the scarring mental images was pretty easy when Ron kissed me, grinding his hips into mine as his returning erection put tantalizing pressure against my knickers. I breathed heavily and bit back my pleas for him to take me then and put me out of the agony that was now throbbing as blood pumped faster and faster to my core.

I yelped as Ron's fingers gently brushed against the center of my moist knickers, sending a wildfire of sensations swirling through me. My hands held to his shoulders like talons as he sprinkled more kisses along my torso. Ron's hand moved to trace my hip bone like a feather before gently pulling down the last of my clothes. I wriggled them down my legs and kicked them aside. The cool air was deep in contrast to the heat raging between my legs.

Ron's fingers teased me, shallowly flicking in and out of my folds and spreading my wetness. I gritted my teeth, struggling to hold on to rational thought. It was a hopeless attempt as his middle finger forged deeper, rubbing past my sensitive clit just the right way. "Yes!" I gasped. "There!"

Ron paused. I blinked and looked up at him; wondering what he was waiting for. He raised his brow at me in disbelief before swiping back over my clit. My muscles tensed and convulsed as sparks flew around me. Ron hit it again harder and more accurately, not stopping to gauge my reaction. My legs trembled and I squirmed beneath him, whimpering Ron's name multiple times as I felt tension building inside me like a coiled wire about to snap.

When it did snap, it was like an explosion had assaulted my body. Fire seared through every part of me followed quickly by overwhelming waves of pleasure. I moaned his name loudly as my muscles clenched. I couldn't see anything past the smoke of the flames that had engulfed me.

When the smoke cleared, Ron was kissing me softly. There was an ache between my legs stronger than I'd ever felt before. I recognized it from rare times throughout our Hogwarts years when I was frustrated with Ron but still inevitably in love with him… moments which had led to me fantasizing about confronting him with our latest argument but ended up with his lips molding roughly to mine in his empty Dorm room…

Ron smiled against my cheek, bringing me back to the present. "By far the best birthday ever," he chuckled. He pulled away and looked down at me with mock sincerity. "So should we go to bed now?"

"No," I said determinedly, spreading my legs. I could feel his erection pressed to my lower stomach. "We're going all the way."

Ron grinned a little. I swallowed, forcing my muscles to relax. _This is Ron, _I reminded myself. The simple but comforting thought did what I'd hoped and managed to settle some of the butterflies that had been fluttering in my stomach.

Ron leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was slow and passionate and lasted what felt like hours, though I was positive only a few minutes could've passed at the most. It was as if someone had pressed the reset button and we were back right where we had started from. Ron shifted his weight to his legs as they spanned over my waist and rested his hands carefully on my hips. He pulled back, looking at me carefully. "So this is really happening?" he asked breathlessly. "You really want to do this?"

"Yes, Ronald." I thanked the gods my voice didn't shake or crack.

Ron half-smiled then frowned. "Oh, wait! The contraceptive charm-"

"Done," I snapped. "Taken care of."

"O-Okay… then I guess I'll just…"

My angry snap seemed to have him taken aback. "Sorry," I apologized, looking up at him. "I…I'm just a little nervous…"

"That makes two of us," he admitted.

I sat up as far as I could, causing him to lean back further. I ran my fingers along his forehead, pushing the hair away so I could see into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Ron," I whispered, "and I don't want us to rush into this. If you're not ready…"

He shook his head. "It's not really that… I'm just worried that… that I'll…" he gulped, "hurt you… y'know? I mean, I don't want to put you in any more pain than I already have-"

I quieted him with a kiss. "Don't think about that," I scolded him lightly. "Of course it's going to hurt at first… but it doesn't last long." According to the books…

Ron looked a little more at ease. "Er… okay, then." He grinned awkwardly. "Just tell me if you want me to stop and I will."

Lying back down, I nodded. Ron settled over me once again. I opened my legs so he was between them. "Go quick," I suggested as we made ourselves comfortable with the new position. "Maybe it'll hurt less…" I stopped talking then; not trusting my voice.

Ron nodded. Unsure of what to do with my hands, I rested them beside me on the bed. Ron was at my entrance. Cautiously, he pushed past my folds and into my pussy. I clenched my teeth together as my muscles adjusted around him. Fortunately, I was wet enough that it only felt a bit uncomfortable.

About half-way in, Ron stopped. It took me two seconds to realize it was because he'd reached my barrier. "Push through quickly," I reminded him. I knew this was going to be the painful part where he broke through my hymen. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to keep my muscles calm and relaxed. I doubted it worked.

Ron nodded at my advice. His face was contorted in what appeared to be joy and fear. He braced himself before quickly thrusting his hips forward and penetrating my hymen.

Even though I had been anticipating pain, it still came as a horrible shock. I let out a short-lived scream and clutched the bed sheets with a vice grip. While my eyes were shut, I could tell Ron was a little unnerved by my display. "Sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'll move away…"

"No!" I yelped, freezing him. "D-don't move! I'm f-fine… just need to g-get u-used to it is all…"

Ron obeyed, hovering with his dick fully inside me. The pain subsided gradually, leaving a strange new sensation in its place. Eventually I could appreciate the feeling of Ron separating my tight walls and the steady pump of his heartbeat. I savored how the painful ache of my core had been washed away with the memory of pain and fear and that I loved Ron Weasley enough to share this experience with him.

Hoping not to become overwhelmed in these deep thoughts, I said, "I think… I think we should move now…"

Ron sighed in obvious relief, his expression agonized. He drew a good ways out of me before pushing back in and out again. The movements were short and jerky and made my insides sting temporarily, but as he continued to go along more smoothly all the pain was washed away by pleasure. I joined in bucking my hips, causing him to return harder and deeper. Ron grunted while I whimpered and moaned, both of us picking up the tempo until we couldn't go any faster.

My second orgasm of the night hit as hard as the first. My muscles rippled and convulsed around Ron and my brain was overrun by the signals of ecstasy all my nerves were sending it. The world was filled with flames and darkness, the only clear thing in it was Ron as he groaned while his dick throbbed inside me. "I – I'm gonna cum," he panted, though I could scarcely hear him. He gave a final, heaving thrust before I felt his hot, wet seed ejected deep inside me.

When he finished, Ron slid out and collapsed beside me as if he couldn't himself anymore. "Bloody fuck," he said breathlessly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He panted for a few moments before looking at me with the biggest grin I'd ever seen on his face. "Did we really…."

I laughed giddily, the last waves of my orgasm still receding. "Yes," I said airily. I rolled over and hugged Ron, nuzzling my head against his chest.

Ron's caressed my hair with his hand. "That was brilliant… best present I've ever received."

"I should hope so!" I exclaimed with amusement. "I put all my heart into it!"

He kissed my forehead. "I loved it… and I love you. Now I'm exhausted, so how about we sleep?"

I yawned in agreement and, with Ron by my side, I fell into a very deep sleep.

**Sorry that the ending was a little short… but that wasn't really the big part of this chapter I was worried about (not to mention it was getting a little long (that's what she said)) o.0.**

** When I first proof read this I thought the foreplay was all good but the sex was a little sloppy. So I took time out of my day and revised and prayed that it would turn out acceptable. Looking back, I can't say I'm positively 100% satisfied with my work, but it's better than what I would have written maybe a month or two ago.**

** But, more than ever, I'm counting on your reviews to tell me how it all turned out. Was it good? Bad? Unrealistic? PLEASE TAKE 1-5 MINUTES TO LET ME KNOW! It's not like you have anything more productive to do… like homework…**

** Okay, if you have homework like me you might want to do that now before you start procrastinating anymore. **

** Anyway, review and whatever and I'll update as soon as I come up with a good idea for the next chapter! That shouldn't be too hard… I have plenty of time to daydream during school, after all.**

**MISCHIEF MANAGED. **


	22. Chapter 21 - Living with Hermione

**So it's been awhile. I'm sorry to say I've come down with a horrible, horrible disease: Writer's Block. It doesn't seem to want to go away. Whenever I begin to write… it's just there…**

**This Chapter… well, it's a little messed up. I had no idea what to write and I was expressing this concern to a friend of mine in the locker room before P.E. and somehow, well, somehow this bloomed to life.**

**No, I do not know what I was thinking – my fingers just kinda started typing. So… yeah… this is more of a 'What the Fuck' chapter where I had no idea where to start or finish it.**

**Chapter 21 – Living with Hermione**

**Ron's POV**

When we finished dinner, we didn't move away from the table. "After Christmas," I said, "Hermione went back to school for the remainder of the year. She got her N.E.W.T.'s and went on to get a job while living with me in my makeshift apartment above your Uncle George's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. Until then, Hermione and I hadn't lived alone together, and that took a lot of getting used to."

"We began bickering off and on again," Hermione sighed. "It took some adjusting to live with Ron. For one, we had to learn to overlook little accidental impolite slip-outs."

I chuckled, glancing at Hugo. "While most of our famous rows were avoidable, I quickly learned there are a few things you should never say to women. Hugo, you might want to take notes so you don't have to learn the hard way like I did."

/

I stirred ground beef in the pan on the stove, unsatisfied with the horrible burning stench that was wafting up from it. Why had I even bothered to try cooking without magic? It was a waste of time and money! I glared at the disgusting concoction of meat, grease, and seasoning all jumbled together. How did Hermione do it?

I took the pan off the source and set it aside so the heat would sizzle away. I abandoned it to pick retrieve sour cream, lettuce, and cheese from the fridge and tortilla chips from the cupboard. I set it all out in an orderly fashion and sat back to wait.

It wasn't long before Hermione stumbled through the door of the apartment we were sharing above George's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. It was summer of 1999, and she now had a minor job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she was proposing new ideas to continue her earlier work with S.P.E.W.

"Hey, Hermione," I greeted while grabbing a plate for her. "How was work?"

Hermione dragged her feet as she walked to the kitchen. "Horrible," she sighed. "S.P.E.W.'s going nowhere and I don't think anyone takes me seriously! Honestly, I spend seven years assisting the great Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort and everyone still treats me like a little girl with dreams of becoming queen of the land when I grow up."

I smiled slyly and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, every king needs his queen," I joked gently. When that didn't seem to cheer her up, I continued. "Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our age, and they ought to realize that sooner or later. Besides, you have only been going to work for a week and there are many more experienced people in the office-"

"More experienced?" Hermione hissed.

Oops… that'd been the wrong thing to say. But I'd had well over a year now to learn how to change my words so they didn't sound rude or offensive. This was a situation I could easily fix.

"I meant to say there are other people that are older and have been working there longer and you'll just have to prove that you are better than them."

Hermione had me fixed in a glare that let me know she saw right through my words. But instead of continuing the argument, she looked past it. "You made dinner?"

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "Well, kinda. I think I might've cooked it to death."

Hermione inspected the disaster. "It was a nice try, Ron, but I think you better stick to magic."

I agreed so full-heartedly I wasn't even offended.

"So do you want to make something up or should I-"

"Ron I just got home!" she interrupted me half-way through my sentence. "The last thing I want to do is clean the messes you've made while you've been playing around all day! If you aren't mature enough to be home alone-"

"Excuse me!" I said loudly, "I only got home two hours ago! Otherwise I've been working my arse off all day at camp for _my _job as an Auror! Don't you think I'm just as tired as you are?"

Her face went rosy pink. "Sorry," she spat in a very unapologetic voice. "I… I just want to sleep, okay? It's been a rough day and… and…" her voice shook. Suddenly, she looked on the verge of tears. I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked quietly, scanning over every word we'd each spoken. Then it clicked in my head. It'd been a while, but I could recall my mum having a conversation with me way back in the summer before my first year at Hogwarts. And then last summer… where there had been certain days when Hermione had had wild mood swings over and over again. I'd asked Mum again and she'd told me just to bear through it. "Oh," I said quietly. "Is it… y'know… that time?"

The effect those words had was so explosive it would've made a gasoline fire look tame. Hermione's face lit up beet red and I could literally see flames of fury burning in her usually soft brown eyes. Her lip even curled up a little. "What?" she snarled.

I gulped, remembering something I'd heard long ago and ignored. Fred and George had stumbled into my Dorm one evening, their faces covered in soot and small fires in their clothes. I had asked them what had happened and they'd explained – while actually looking scared – that they'd asked Angelina if it was her time of the month… and had told me to _NEVER _make that mistake.

Why did I do this to myself?

"Er… did I mention you look stunning tonight? I mean you're absolutely beautiful… more than usual. Is that a new skirt? I haven't seen it before…"

Hermione frowned and looked down at her clothes like she didn't remember what she was wearing. She shrugged, fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper. "Well… Mum and Dad gave it to me for Christmas. I don't know what I did to deserve a gift from them…"

Oh great Merlin! Was she still mad at herself for the whole memory thing?

"But they gave it to me anyway… they treat me so good. What've I ever done for them in return?"

"Well, you saved the world?" I offered. "You're super famous and smart and stuff."

Hermione sniffled, rubbing her nose with her sleeve. "But what is fame compared to family? I almost took everything away from them! A-a-and…"

And there she was, sobbing. I bit my lip and forced myself not to be annoyed. Birds were mental, but that didn't mean blokes like me shouldn't pretend to understand. I silently pulled Hermione into a gentle embrace, stroking her hair soothingly as I let the mood swing wear on.

Later she would tell me I'd done the exact right thing; I hadn't pestered her about how she was feeling, I'd just been there for her. I would learn that sometimes it's better to let her get it off her chest and talk about it, but other times just let it be.

But no matter how difficult living with her was, I always managed to do the right thing in the end; not because I was some genius on how to deal with girls or because I understood them. It was simply because she was Hermione and I loved Hermione, and I knew I would never get a girl as smart, beautiful, or annoying as her again.

**As I said, Writer's Block. Yet somehow I managed to fit a moral in the end…**

**I don't want them to get married for a few Chapters… I can't stand to watch my babies grow up so fast. :'( So, if you have ANY ideas for what I should write about pre-married Romione, I'd be MORE than happy to take suggestions from that little review box down there or from PM's. I'd give credit to the person whose idea/prompt it was, of course, but seriously… I just need something to write. **

**That being said, well, I also have a confession to make. I have another new obsession… it's called Doctor Who.**

**Anyway, see ya! Review or PM with ideas, I don't care! Just help me out of the big black hole that opened beneath my feet and swallowed me whole. I mean, it's really dark down here… and lonely… and blank…**


	23. Chapter 22 - Reunion

**Heylooooo everyone! I'm laughing my head off while I acknowledge the fact that we now have EXACTLY 69 reviews! xD I never thought I'd see the day…**

**The idea from this Chapter came from **_**Guest **_**who said Ron and Hermione should attend Hermione's class reunion. I was working on another chapter at the same time as this one so that should be out soon…**

**This Chapter was delayed some because 1) I go to school… 2) I get my computer taken away at times… and 3) my bloody comma button's wanky! :/ It wasn't working for a while… then it fixed itself but who knows how long that's going to last? **

**Chapter 22 – Reunion**

**Hermione's POV**

It was Sunday afternoon in early June. As I usually did on Sunday, I was visiting my parents. After so long being stuck at school (even a magical one) I had learned to appreciate my parents and their role in my life. Now I saw them at least once a week.

Mum offered Ron and me more tea. On a rare occasion, Ron had decided to come along. He wouldn't quite name the influences behind his reasoning, but I figured it had something to do with the fact he had a huge essay for Auror training due on Monday.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Dad looked up curiously. "Wonder who that is," he said as he walked to answer it. "We weren't expecting anyone today."

Upon an instinct long before engraved into me my hand fluttered to rest on my thigh where my wand was fastened securely in my pocket. I saw Ron do the same from the corner of my eye. His training had shifted from physical strength to a sort of class I liked to call 'Preparation for Anything'. This meant that whenever there was the slightest creak in our apartment, he'd jump to his feet and do a full-perimeter scan just to make sure it wasn't a Death Eater. I prayed those particular studies wouldn't last too long.

"Oh, good day, Summer. What brings you here?"

I tensed; not in a suspicious way, but in the way I did when I was thinking. Summer… I recognized that name… but where from?

A new voice floated into the room. "If you aren't busy, I have something for you, Mr. Granger."

"We're not. Come on in."

Dad strolled back into the room followed quickly by a short girl with long, straight brown hair and similar eyes. As soon as she saw me, she stopped. Mum noted this. "Summer, you remember our daughter Hermione," she said.

Summer's mouth gaped. "Hermione?! Wow! It's been forever!" she quickly moved to sit by me. On my other side, I felt Ron stiffen. I rolled my eyes. Summer was looking at me like I… well, like I'd gone off to some far-away school. "Do you remember me?" she asked.

I shook my head. After eight years and a whole lot of hell, it was a miracle I could still remember my own name. "No, sorry."

She didn't look too surprised. "I'm Summer! We used to go to school together… we were kind of friends."

That didn't help. I hadn't had many friends back in Muggle school; I was too weird and strange and I always buried myself in books. Even if a person was friendly to me I put them in the back of my head.

Summer realized I wasn't catching on. Her gaze flickered to Ron. "Who is this?" the admiration in her voice made me want to scowl.

Instead, I cleared my throat. "This is my boyfriend, Ron," I turned my head and looked at him. He shot me a cute crooked smile that I couldn't help but return. "Strange to think, isn't it?" I laughed, glancing back at Summer. "Back when I went to M-… my old school, everyone avoided me like the plague. Now, well," – Ron's hand massaged my shoulder – "let's just say a few people know my name."

Summer leaned forward. "We were all so confused when you left. What happened? Your parents said you went to some far-away school."

"That's true," I assured her. "It's a full train ride away." I sighed. "I'll never forget the train ride to my first year of school. I was helping a boy look for his missing toad when I stumbled upon two boys in a compartment. That's when I first met my best friend Harry and Ron."

"So you've been together for a while?" Summer looked like a girl who was reading a romance novel. I was more than happy to indulge her in details, if that's what she wanted.

"May 2nd, 1998 at 12:28 A.M. was when we shared our first real kiss," I answered matter-of-factly. "We didn't go on our first date until later that month, but in a way we were sort of together." I smiled dreamily. Those first few months after Voldemort's death had been some of the best times of my life. While my sleep had been plagued with nightmares, I'd always been able to wake up in Ron's arms; knowing everything was all right. As long as he was in my life, I was happy.

It's too bad I didn't have the words to explain that all to Summer.

"Let me guess, you've always had a thing for each other?"

This caused a fit of laughter from everyone in the room – Mum and Dad included. Ron snickered, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"You know," Summer said, "our class is having a party Saturday night – a bonfire to celebrate our Senior graduation. You two should totally come! Everyone will be surprised to see you again."

I cast a look at Ron. "Gee, Summer," I said, pretty sure Ron wouldn't want to hang around with a group of Muggles. "I think I have work that night…"

"Really?" Ron asked, looking truly confused and disappointed. "I memorized both of our work schedules and I think you have Saturday's off."

"S.P.E.W. business – who knows? They might consider promoting the project." I shrugged, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Unless you really want to go…?"

"Of course!" he said. "We could see all your old school companions! I must've been amazing going to a school with others apart from your own family!"

I gave him a sad smile. "Well… it was interesting – I'll say that much." I turned to Summer. "You can expect us there, then."

"Brilliant!" Summer trilled. "I can't wait! The party's going to be just down the block from here. I guess I'll see you then."

I nodded as Summer stood up. "Good seeing you too," I said as she exited the room with a small wave.

/

"No, Ron," I sighed as Ron displayed an article of clothing supporting the Chudley Cannons. "This is a Muggle party! You need to wear something un-Wizardy."

Ron's brow furrowed and he continued to rummage through the dresser. "How about this?" he asked. This time it was a shirt advertising Zonko's. Good Gods he was hopeless!

"Let me look." I pushed past him so I could look into his drawer. It only took five seconds to realize that almost all of his clothing was Wizard-based. _Well, your boyfriend is a pure-blood Wizard, _I chastised myself. _What did you really expect?_

"I think you should wear this." I pulled out a shirt that had gone into production nearly a year ago; one that had been made in honor of the golden trio's defeat of Voldemort and the overall value of the Weasley family. It was the ginger color of Ron's hair and simply read: _Weasley is our King._ While tacky, it would still work.

"Sure," Ron said. He took off the shirt he was wearing to change into the one I'd picked out. With a simple green tank top and shorts, I was already prepared for the bonfire; the bonfire which I'd show everyone Hermione Granger: the smart, successful, brightest, and most badass witch of her age.

While the use of the word badass had been Ron's idea, I still thought it had a good ring to it.

"Where should we hide our wands?" Ron asked as I was fiddling with my hair.

In reply, I smirked and pulled out my famous beaded bag. "Where else?" I asked.

"But what if we need them on us?"

"Ron, I'm pretty sure we can handle ourselves amongst non-trained kids of our own age, considering we dealt the Death Eaters pretty well, didn't we?"

He sighed and shrugged. "We'll hide them as soon as we Apparate to Mum and Dad's," I told him. "Right, let's go."

Without further ado, we made the quick trip to where my parents were waiting. Neither of them jumped as we cracked in; they were far too used to it. We greeted them kindly and stored our wands away before setting off down the street.

It was easy to find the bonfire, given the smoke and cars. I grabbed Ron's hand and whispered, "Don't wander too far from me," as we walked up the drive.

"Why not?"

"These kids didn't like me when I was little and I doubt they'll like me now, especially with my macho boyfriend." I squeezed his hand. "Just forget the Wizard world and if anyone asks, your dad has an on-the-road sort of job. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He grinned at me with an impish twinkle in his eyes.

I couldn't help but smile back. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good."

I knocked on the door, bracing myself for who would answer. It could be anyone… any of the bullies or jerks. My stomach twisted in knots. It seemed to take forever for the door to open. I immediately recognized the person on the other side, for unlike Summer, I'd actually paid attention to him. "Charlie!" I exclaimed.

Charlie – who was at least as tall as Ron – grinned. He had short, russet red hair and grassy green eyes. "Hermione!" he said in disbelief with a wide grin. "Summer said you'd be here, though I don't think anyone believed her. I didn't!" he stepped out of the frame. "Come on in! And you… Ron, is it?"

"That'd be me," Ron confirmed a little cautiously.

"Welcome! We've heard a good bit about you… nice to know someone was finally able to put up with Hermione."

Ron tensed. I tugged on his arm as we walked in. "He's kidding," I said so Charlie couldn't hear. "We were friendly. I might have had a crush on him… I don't remember, though."

"Really?" Ron asked. "You must have a thing for gingers."

"And now you know one of the reasons I fell in love with Crookshanks."

We walked out back to where more people were waiting. I couldn't name most of them besides the people who'd bullied me. We tried to steer clear of them.

"Hermione!"

I turned around quickly. I nearly scolded Summer on the spot for yelling my name like that. Had it been a year earlier, I probably would've panicked at the sound of someone shouting for me. Now I had learned to accept that every time such an incident occurred, it wasn't because I was about to get my head sliced off with a Sectumsempra curse.

"Hey," I said weakly. Summer wasn't alone; there was a whole group of girls just behind her (none of which I recognized). "Um… who are all of you?"

A few of them looked disappointed or offended, but the others seemed to realize that I'd been through a lot. "I'm Jo," one of the girls introduced herself. "I sat next to you in third grade. Remember?"

_No…_

"And I'm Jenna. We were in the same grade."

_…_

"Jamie – your study partner for fifth grade English."

_Maybe this party wasn't a good idea…_

"Allie… we sat together on the bus."

"Okay," I said loudly. "So, it's obviously me. And this is my boyfriend Ron." Ron – on cue – grinned and waved at the crowd of girls; an action that probably wasn't the smartest when taken into consideration. While Ron may not have understood, he was actually a very attractive man. The fact that he was already taken by the annoying girl who went MIA for eight years would probably result in a good amount of flirting.

But, for obvious reasons, I wasn't too worried about Ron. I mean, really. I'd been flirting (in my own little way) for three of our Hogwarts years. And, to add to that, if Harry or someone hadn't mentioned it he probably wouldn't have realized Lavender's painfully obvious flirtations by himself. I grinned at the thought. My oblivious Ron.

One girl – it was Jamie from fifth grade English – was messing with her hair. When she spoke, her body swayed in what one would call an attractive way. "I love your top," she commented. I was pretty sure that wasn't true. "I got this one the other day myself… but I think its trash."

I bit my lip as she directed attention to her torso hidden beneath a tight-fitting short-sleeved T-shirt. I watched Ron out of the corner of my eye as he took the bait, only to quickly realize it was a trap. He looked back up to her face. "Yeah, it's trash."

It took a lot of control not to laugh out loud. While he simply could've said that to make me happy, I knew Ron. And by knowing Ron, I knew that there was a very high possibility that he would say things like that without realizing. In fact, he did it at least twice a day.

Jenna spoke, "Your shirt does go nicely with your hair."

"Thanks," Ron nodded.

"Where did you get it?"

"…That one place in town. Y'know, with the… shirts."

Jenna frowned but nodded. She cast a glance at me. I felt the blood burning beneath my skin and my left arm fidgeted to brush a strand of hair out of my face. Jenna's eyes widened as her gaze followed my arm. "Hermione!" she squealed. "Your arm!"

"What about it?" I immediately glanced down at my arm but found nothing out of the ordinary. Pale skin… a freckle… my Mudblood scar…

My Mudblood scar.

"That," I said. My scar was a good reminder that I was strong, but it also caused me grief. Specifically on emotional days, I would look at it and feel alone. I was a Mudblood; without any family in my world. I had to work twice as hard and do twice as much and that scar always told me why. "That's a scar I got just a year or so back… nothing big."

"It's a word!" Jenna squeaked.

"Yes…" my throat was closing. Oh great Merlin, not here! I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the scar. "Yes. That's a happy coincidence."

Ron crossed his arms. He hated everything about the scar; especially when people noticed it. Many who did were smart enough not to point it out, but there were those simpleminded few that decided to get a bit nosy at times and would ask about it.

Jo was looking at me like I was a freak; at least it wasn't a new look. "Why haven't you gotten it taken care of? It's hideous!"

I bit my lip, glancing nervously down at my arm. _Is it that bad? _I asked myself. _Or are they overreacting? _My gaze sharpened. _Why are you worrying about them, Hermione? They have never seen war; they've never fought their friend's battles! Who are they to judge me based on my scar? Anyone in the Wizard world would see it as it is: a sign of strength._

With renewed forte I said, "To you this scar dejects from beauty, but to me it means far more. When I got this scar was the best and worst day of my life… and I never want to forget what the experience taught me."

Summer cocked her brow. "Which would be…?"

I grinned a little sheepishly and glanced at Ron. "That I need to stop holding grudges against Ron." He cocked his brow at me, as if trying to find where in my torturing I could've figured that out. "He may be a big pain in the arse, but I make a bigger one of myself by constantly acknowledging that fact."

**So I'm still open for ideas for later Chapters before they get engaged. Give me a review or PM or whatever if you have an idea you'd like to see written down! Otherwise, reviews are always appreciated! I love hearing what y'all think so feel free to share your thoughts! :D **


End file.
